


Akito and Estelle's Adventures of Ponyo

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Gake no Ue no Ponyo | Ponyo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: While visiting Ariel and Eric along with Melody and her new Pokemon known as Vaperon, Akito and Estelle have a vision about Estelle's boyfriend Lee who is visiting his little cousin Sosuke and Aunt Lisa as they meet a humanoid goldfish known as Ponyo.





	1. Chapter 1

Atticus, Mo, Darla, Urchin, Cherry, and Forte were on their way to visit a certain face they hadn't seen in a while. They knocked on the front door of a castle by the ocean floor.

Ariel opened the door and smiled brightly to see her favorite cousin. "Atticus!"

"Hello, Ariel." Atticus smiled back to his favorite cousin.

The two then shared a hug together with joyful tears as it had been a very long time since the two saw each other last.

"How've you been?" Atticus smiled.

"Very good, come on in." Ariel smiled back.

They then went into her and Eric's castle as they had been invited. Melody was in her room, brushing her raven hair down while a Vaperon was wearing a ribbon around its neck while watching her. Atticus, Mo, Darla, Urchin, Cherry, and Forte had brought Akito, Estelle, Vincent, Eloise, Felicity, and Simon along with the Pokémon that Akito, Estelle, Vincent, Eloise, and Felicity had.

"Melody, they're here!" Ariel's voice called from downstairs.

"Coming, Mom!" Melody called back as she then finished brushing her hair and then smiled to her Vaperon. "Perfect timing, eh, boy?"

"Yeah, now can I take off this ribbon?" Vaporeon asked in Pokémon language.

"Not yet, I want you to look good for Dad." Melody replied.

Vaporeon growled as he then followed Melody to the stairs to make their entrance.

"I can't wait to see Melody's Vaporeon." Estelle smiled.

"I wonder if Melody gets lonely here," Eloise said as they waited for the black-haired girl. "Being an only child..."

"I'm sure she's fine with Vaporeon to keep her company." Felicity coaxed.

Melody then came to the top of the stairs which made everyone look up to her as she then smiled and came downstairs with her Pokemon.

"Shall we bring out our Pokémon?" Eloise asked.

"Yes, please do." Melody allowed.

The kids then brought out their Pokemon to meet Melody's Pokemon.

"Nice ribbon." Akito smirked.

Vaporeon growled as he was forced into a ribbon. All the Pokémon soon came out of their Pokeballs and were soon snickering as they saw what Vaporeon was wearing.

"I didn't even wanna wear this stupid thing!" Vaporeon growled before going behind Melody and threw the ribbon off to the floor.

"I guess I should have let him wear something else." Melody said.

The others chuckled a little bit. Simon seemed to stare at Vaporeon and he stared back at the boy.

"Why is he staring at me?" Vaporeon asked.

"Probably seeing if you are a friend or foe..." Felicity said. "I'm sorry for that, but Simon has a killer instinct deep inside of him."

"Ohh." Vaporeon said.

"Hey." Pupitar said.

"Hello there." Vaporeon greeted the other Pokemon.

"So, when did Melody catch you?" Teddy asked.

"About four months ago," Vaporeon replied. "She was going for a swim once and I was just hanging out there myself... I swim a lot alone lately... I never knew my parents, so I was surprised to see someone coming for me."

The other Pokemon frowned to that.

"I sorta know how you feel." Mismagius coaxed.

"Same here." The rest of the Pokémon said.

"It's just the life of a Pokemon..." Mismagius said maturely. "Though our trainers are like family to us."

"I'm just not sure if I can handle Scuttle..." Vapereon rolled his eyes. "Something about him I find very annoying. Now I know how Sebastian feels."

"Does he keep talking?" Ninetails asked.

"I don't think he ever stops..." Vaporeon replied. "I just wanna tape his beak shut." he then smirked rather sinisterly about the seagull.

"I would too." The male Kirlia said.

Vaporeon and the male Kirlia then laughed together as they seemed to be getting along just nicely.

"Boy Pokémon." The female Kirlia rolled her eyes.

"I sure wish we could have brought Lee with us," Estelle said. "But he said he was going to be staying with his little cousin and aunt for a while."

"Little cousin and aunt, huh?" Melody replied curiously.

"Yeah." Estelle nodded.

"At least you have a boyfriend." Melody said.

"But Melody, what about that boy Alex?" Felicity smirked.

"Yeah, aren't you and him a thing?" Estelle smirked.

Melody blushed. "Uh, Alex...?"

"You know, that blonde merboy..." Felicity reminded with a smirk.

"Yeah." Akito also smirked.

Melody looked away shyly which just made everyone smirk even more. "Well... He's fine, I suppose..."

"Ooh, you love him." Felicity smirked playfully.

"Heey!" Melody called out which made her cousins minus Simon giggle to her. "Okay, maybe a little bit."

"You sure?" Vincent smirked.

"Okay, moving on!" Melody folded her arms.

The others giggled to Melody then.

Melody then sighed to a lot of them. "I sometimes wish I could have a little brother and sister like you guys."

This caused Ariel to giggle a little bit as she and Eric had something to tell them all.

"So, Ariel, what's new?" Mo asked.

"Well, those human children that came to Melody's birthday party are being much nicer to her." Ariel replied.

"And we're got a big announcement." Eric said.

"Oh?" Urchin replied. "Do tell."

"Well, it involves of what Melody was just saying." Ariel smiled.

"You mean you're...?" Atticus asked.

Ariel nodded. "I'll be due in about six months."

This then made the adults congratulate her and Eric and where this caused for Melody to get excited.

"Well, whatya know, you're gonna be a big sister." Eloise smiled.

"Oh, this is the best day of my life!" Melody beamed.

"Maybe we can check if it's going to be a boy or a girl." Estelle said.

"You can do that?" Melody asked.

"Believe me, they can," Mo smirked as she passed by. "Atticus knew that Akito and Estelle were going to be twins before the doctor did."

"Poor you, that must've been quite a shock." Felicity giggled.

"Yep." Atticus said.

"I'll see if it gets to be a boy or a girl." Akito said.

"I wanna see too." Estelle pouted.

"You're twins and both wiccans, I say both of you go for it." Mo encouraged.

Akito and Estelle both nodded before they both used their vision powers to see what the baby would be and where the two of them saw a red-haired baby boy. This made them smile instantly. It would be good, plus there would be a son for Eric. The boy looked mostly like Eric so far as Melody looked a lot like Ariel, but with black hair. After the vision of that was over, they soon saw a little girl with orange hair who was really a fish with orange hair.

"So, what is it, dears?" Mo asked before she noticed her children were in a blank state. "Kids?"

"I think they're having a vision." Atticus said to his wife.

Akito and Estelle then saw the fish girl being trapped in a glass jar until she got saved by a little boy. They had to wonder who this girl was. Atticus and Mo then had a knowing look as their kids had to go on an adventure now. Akito and Estelle soon stopped having the vision. They closed their eyes and shook their heads.

"So, what do you see?" Darla asked her niece and nephew.

"The baby is going to be a red-haired boy." Akito said.

"A boy." Eric and Ariel smiled to each other.

"I'm gonna have a little brother." Melody seemed excited about that.

"Not only that, but we had a vision." Estelle said.

"A vision?" the others asked.

"Ooh, do tell!" Atticus beamed brightly.

"You are such a goofball..." Cherry deadpanned.

"We saw a girl with orange hair, only she wasn't a girl at all; she was really some kind of fish with a human face and orange hair." Estelle said.

"A fish with a human face?" Ariel looked curious. "What could that mean?"

"I don't know." Akito shrugged.

"I bet we're gonna find out." Melody replied.

"I'll only go with you on one condition," Vaporeon came to Melody's side. "Don't make me wear stupid ribbons!"

Melody giggled before petting her Pokemon. "You got a deal."

"Great." Vaporeon said.

"Do you know where this fish person thing was, kids?" Urchin asked.

"All we know is that she's going to be trapped in a glass jar and then saved by a little boy." Estelle said.

"That sounds so nice and sad..." Ariel commented.

"She kinda reminded me of you when you were younger from Dad's stories." Akito said to Ariel.

"Wait, there is only one place that might have some not clean water." Urchin said.

The others then looked curiously over to him.

"There's one place that has a town where the people of that town don't seem to realize how much junk they are throwing into the ocean." Urchin said.

"Are you gonna take us there, Uncle Urchin?" Vincent asked.

"It might take us a while to get there, so the fastest way is by magic." Urchin said.

Melody picked up her Vaporeon. "Mom, Dad, can we go with them? I barely get to do anything with my cousins anymore."

"Well, alright, but stay safe." Ariel said.

"I will." Melody promised before hugging her parents.

"Alright, you two will have to teleport to this location." Urchin said as he wrote down where they had to go.

Akito took the paper to look with Estelle.

"We'll catch up." Urchin told the kids.

"Alright, then let's do it." Estelle said.

The adults hugged their children before they then teleported to the fish/human thing.

Meanwhile with Lee...

"So, what do you wanna do today, Sōsuke?" Lee asked his younger cousin.

"I don't know, maybe go down to the ocean and try out my toy boat." Sōsuke said.

"If that's what you'd like." Lee replied.

"What would you like to do?" Sōsuke asked.

Lee thought about it before thinking about Estelle in a lovingly way as she then blew a kiss to him in his imagination. "Uh, nothing important..." he then said while blushing.

"Um, okay?" Sōsuke said, confused.

"Uh, come on, let's go then." Lee said.

"Your face is red." Sōsuke noticed.

"No, it's not." Lee lied.

Sōsuke smirked to that. "Whatever you say."

"We're going out, Aunt Lisa!" Lee called out as he went with his younger cousin.

"Just don't go off too far!" Lisa told them.

"We won't!" Lee promised as he ran with Sōsuke.

Along the way, down to the ocean, there seemed to be a fish stuck in a glass jar.

"Huh?" Lee saw that, then looked to his cousin. "Stay here."

Sōsuke nodded to him. Lee then bent down and picked up the jar to see what looked like a goldfish trapped inside and he tried to pull it out.

"Lee, what's wrong?" Sōsuke asked as he came over to him.

"This fish is trapped." Lee frowned.

"Oh, poor thing..." Sōsuke frowned back. "We have to save it."

They soon saw the water coming in.

"Ooh, come on, we better move." Lee told his cousin.

The two then ran as the water splashed over the rocks as they held the jar. The water appeared to have a face and then splashed away.

"That was weird," Sōsuke commented. "Now, how do we get this jar off?"

"I'll get it free." Lee said as he smashed the glass while not harming the fish.

Sōsuke winced from the broken glass.

"Oh, you poor thing..." Lee cooed to the poor fish.

"Looks kinda dead." Sōsuke commented as he then accidentally cut his thumb a bit before picking up the fish.

"Ooh, careful, cous." Lee winced to his younger cousin.

The fish then seemed to lick the blood.

"It licked me!" Sōsuke beamed at that. "It's alive!"

"Well, that's something you don't see everyday." Lee said.

Lisa then called out from inside the house.

"We better get inside." Lee said to his little cousin.

"Yeah." Sōsuke nodded.

Lee then went with his little cousin.

"Hey, Mom, we found a goldfish!" Sōsuke called out.

"A goldfish?" Lisa asked, confused.

The wind seemed crazy as the two cousins rushed to meet Lisa, but first, Sōsuke had to fill up a bucket with water and put the goldfish inside it.


	2. Chapter 2

The others were then arriving as they were in the ocean in merpeople forms.

"Alright, now where is this fish girl?" Vincent asked.

"I thought she would be right here..." Akito said.

"Unless... Someone took her." Eloise frowned in worry.

"Is that Lee?" Felicity asked as she saw someone familiar.

The others looked over.

"That's Lee all right..." Estelle said while blushing. "His aunt and his cousin live here?"

"Seems so." Akito shrugged to his sister.

"Let's go and say hi to them." Eloise smiled.

"Oh, right now?" Estelle blushed a little.

Melody smirked to that. "Is that your boyfriend, Estelle?"

"Maybe." Estelle blushed.

Melody giggled then.

"Uh, so what do we do now?" Estelle asked, returning to focus. "I mean, we can't just show up at the door and say we wanna see their new fish."

Eloise glanced. "Why not?"

"Because I told Lee that we would be visiting Aunt Ariel and Uncle Eric." Estelle replied.

"You could always tell him that they were out on a fishing trip and weren't going to be back in time for the visit." Eloise said.

"I guess..." Estelle shrugged as they then came on the dry surface and their legs glowed and their legs returned after their tail fins disappeared.

"Now, to Lee." Akito said.

"Come on then." Estelle told the others as she took the lead.

"I can't wait to meet him." Melody said.

Estelle blushed to that as they went to Sōsuke's place, and where they saw a man making his way to Sōsuke, his mother, and Lee.

"Oh, please don't die..." Lee begged as they watched the fish-like creature in the bucket filled with water.

The goldfish started to move around and even squirted water into Lee's and Sōsuke's faces.

"Hey!" Lee called out while Sōsuke laughed.

The goldfish then swam all around in the bucket.

"I have a job you know!" Lisa called out to them.

Sōsuke and Lee then rushed over to Lisa's car with the goldfish. Lisa eyed the strange man as she fastened her seat-belt. Lee decided to take the bucket for Sōsuke as it seemed very heavy for the small boy, and where they seemed to see the strange man. 

"I don't know who you are, but we don't use weed killer around here." Lisa firmly told the odd man as her son and nephew got into the car.

The strange man found what Lisa called what he was using offensive. Lee and Sosuke glanced to each other oddly about the man, they both thought he was rather crazy.

"This is not weed killer; this is the purest of the sea water and it keeps me from drying out on land." The strange man said.

"Whatever, as long as it's not weed killer." Lisa glared firmly at the man. She soon got inside her car after her son and nephew got inside. She then drove quickly with her son and nephew in the car.

"Great, thanks to that crazy man; we have to run to try and catch up with them." Vincent said.

"Who is that creep anyway?" Mismagius scoffed.

Teddy simply shrugged.

"Come on, we better start moving." Eloise sighed.

"This is bad, this is very bad..." the man muttered.

"Wow, that guy was a real freakshow, but don't you call him freakshow," Lisa said as she drove. "Don't judge others based on their looks." 

"What should we feed her?" Lee asked his little cousin.

"I'm not sue yet..." Sosuke shrugged.

"Is that for show and tell?" Lisa asked her son with a smile.

"Mm-hmm." Sosuke nodded with a smile.

Lisa then looked into the bucket. "Well, she sure is pretty." 

"She sure is," Lee smiled. "She almost looks human."

"Must be a special breed." Sosuke wondered. 

Lisa soon saw something that made her bring out sandwiches.

"Oh, boy, I love sandwiches!" Lee smiled as he accepted a sandwich from his aunt. 

"Better eat your lunch." Lisa muffled as she had one of the sandwiches in her mouth and soon gave her son the other sandwich.

Lee nodded and ate the sandwich.

"Want some?" Sosuke offered his sandwich to the goldfish before then looking to his thumb. "Hey, my cut is all gone!"

"Hmm?" Lee hummed as he looked at Sosuke's thumb and saw that he was right.

"I think I'll name her Ponyo." Sosuke said about the goldfish. 

"Fits her perfectly." Lee smiled.

They soon saw something following them. Sosuke tried to feed Ponyo some of his sandwich, but she didn't seem to like the bread, instead, she seemed to really like the ham. Ponyo violently gnawed at the meat while Sosuke had a tiny piece in his fingertips. 

"Mom, Ponyo really likes to eat ham." Sosuke giggled.

"Oh, she thinks she's human?" Lisa replied while Lee seemed distracted before she looked to him and asked, "Lee, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Aunt Lisa, I just could've sworn I saw my girlfriend and her cousins back there." Lee looked back to her. 

"You sure?" Lisa asked.

"Lee!" Estelle's voice called out.

"Now I'm even hearing her wonderful, angelic voice..." Lee sighed. 

"Lee! Slow down!" Estelle's voice called out.

"Aunt Lisa, stop the car!" Lee begged. 

Lisa did so. Lee then got out of the car and looked around until Estelle ran into him and managed to knock him down and pin him down. This made the two blush to each other as they looked to each other. 

"So, this is the mysterious Estelle." Sosuke smirked playfully.

Lee blushed even harder in response.

"Hi!" Estelle smiled to the younger boy. 

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" Lisa asked.

"Um... Well... About that..." Estelle rubbed the back of her neck.

"Uh, my parents had to cancel the visit, but they sent me along so we could all visit you all." Melody covered up. 

"That was nice of them." Sosuke said.

"Yeah..." Melody smiled.

Estelle then gave a thankful and relieved face to her cousin. They soon all got into the car which made it feel a big snug.

"Can't... Breathe..." Felicity hyperventilated. 

"If only this car could be bigger." Lisa said.

Akito poked his head out. "Ma'am, do you believe in magic?" 

"Magic?" Lisa replied. "What kind of magic?" 

"Like real magic." Estelle said.

"Well, I guess I'd have to see it to believe it." Lisa shrugged as she drove. 

Akito and Estelle soon used their magic and made the car bigger. Lisa's eyes widened.

"Wow! That was so cool!" Sosuke cheered as he held Ponyo's bucket.

"Well... I'll be..." Lisa blinked as she gripped her steering wheel. 

"Shouldn't you be driving before the boat comes, Aunt Lisa?" Lee asked.

"Uh, right!" Lisa then returned focus to the road. 

They soon continued to drive down the road.

Vaporeon looked forward at first, but then looked out the window as he could've sworn he saw someone in the ocean following them. "Someone's following us..." The Aqua Pokemon warned the others.

"Who is it?" Melody asked her Pokemon.

"I dunno, but he looks creepy." Vaporeon replied. 

"Looks like the guys we saw earlier." Pupitar whispered.

The workers on one side of the bridge were rushing and hurried Lisa as she drove over in her car. She luckily made it and drove before the boat would move forward out into the sea.

"Whew." Lee sighed.

Lisa greeted the neighbors on the way with the others.

"Ponyo, look, you can see our house." Sosuke held the bucket up to the window.

Ponyo looked out to see a house.

"It's a house on a hill," Eloise smiled. "Like that story about the emperor who turned into a llama and lived with a peasant."

"Yeah." Akito said.

Lisa then drove up to an elementary school and pulled into the parking lot. Lisa went into the grocery store while Lee helped his little cousin out of his seat to take him to school. 

"Thanks for the ride, Aunt Lisa." Lee said as his aunt rushed to work.

"No problem, now I really have to get to work." Lisa said.

"Let's get ya to school, buddy." Lee helped Sosuke with the bucket that had Ponyo inside of it.

"Okay." Sosuke said.

An old woman greeted Sosuke, but he told her that he was in a big hurry with Ponyo. 

"If only Tony was that focused." Lee smirked to Estelle about Sosuke's determination.

"Yeah." Estelle smirked back with a nod.

"Are there any cats around here?" Melody asked worriedly for the goldfish's safety.

"I don't think so." Lee said.

"I hope not." Sosuke pouted.

Felicity collected leaves and covered the bucket with them so no one else would see Ponyo.

"That should keep her safe." Vincent smiled.

"Stay put, I'll be right back." Sosuke told the goldfish before going into his school. 

Lee took Sosuke's hand to bring him into the school.

"So, what are we going to do?" Vaporeon asked about their whole day while Sosuke would be in school.

"I guess we could go and visit the elderly." Estelle said.

"Old people?" Lee grimaced.

"Ah, come on, Lee, visiting elderly people is fun." Estelle smiled to her boyfriend.

"Well, okay, I guess it'll be alright." Lee said.

Estelle hugged his arm then. "Let's go."

Lee blushed. "Heh... Yeah..."

Melody giggled to Estelle.

"Alex." Estelle smirked to Melody.

"Touche." Melody groaned.

Estelle giggled while Lee looked curious who Alex was.


	3. Chapter 3

The elderly people were walking out of their bus and the teenagers went over to them.

"Hello." Estelle greeted.

"Oh, hello, dear..." an old woman smiled. "You're so beautiful, how old are you?"

"I'm thirteen now." Estelle smiled.

"Really?" The old woman smiled back. "Then you must get your beauty from your mother."

Estelle smiled bashfully. "Well, Mom is the prettiest next to Aunt Darla."

Eloise nodded in agreement.

"And who is this strapping, strong, young man?" The old woman smiled as she saw Lee next to Estelle.

"This is Lee, he's my boyfriend." Estelle smiled.

Lee blushed to that. "You probably know my Aunt Lisa." he then said to the woman.

"Oh, yes, she's quite a worker." The old woman smiled.

"I'm her nephew from SouthDale." Lee said.

"Oh, you're Leonardo..." the old woman then recognized. "You seem taller than I expected."

"That's me and I prefer to be called Lee." Lee said.

"Oh, all right, Lee..." the old woman smiled. "Such a charming young man you are."

"And these are my brothers and cousins," Estelle then introduced. "Melody, Eloise, Felicity, Akito, and Vincent."

"Hello." Akito, Vincent, Eloise, and Melody greeted.

"Oh, it's so nice to see young people helping us old folks around." the old woman beamed brightly.

"It's better than doing nothing." Vincent said.

"Oh, how thoughtful." the old woman smiled.

Vincent sighed. "I hope there's some artwork..."

"You're so artsy fartsy." Akito teased.

"Ooh, an artist?" The old woman smiled.

"Uh, yes ma'am," Vincent smiled bashfully. "I'm a painter." 

"It's all he ever does." Akito smirked.

"At least I don't exercise and lift weights and train everyday." Vincent smirked.

"Hey, at least I'm exercising..." Akito defended with a pout as he flexed his arm.

"We could use a strong young man to help us walk again." The old woman said.

"I'm up for it!" Akito beamed as he then wore a whistle like a gym coach. "I've always wanted to be a coach."

"But first, could you help me out of this chair?" The old woman asked.

"Oh, sure, ma'am." Akito went to help her.

Lisa smiled at her nephew and his friends for helping out. They soon helped the elderly women inside. Lisa smiled as she went inside with them. The Pokémon even decided to help. Ditto came onto Eloise's shoulder while reaching up to her hair clip which was in the shape of a bow like from when she was six.

"Oh, thank you, dears." One of the elderly ladies said.

The Pokemon smiled back, even Vaporeon.

"What delightful creatures you have." A second elderly woman smiled.

"Yeah, they're the best," Melody smiled.

"Especially Teddy, he's so loyal." Estelle beamed to her Ursaring.

"Such a cute name for such a strong bear." The second elderly woman said.

Teddy smiled to the woman as they helped her. Lisa led the teenagers inside and told them all about the place and what to do or expect until she would pick up Sosuke from school. Akito soon had a quick vision and where he shook his head as he had a disappointed look on his face.

"What's up, Akito?" Felicity asked.

"Someone is going to be sneaking out of school with a certain fish." Akito whispered.

"Why do I feel like Ponyo's just not a regular goldfish?" Lee asked himself.

After a few minutes, they heard Sosuke's laughter, only, it was quiet.

"Did you guys hear that?" Akito asked.

"Yeah, sounds like a certain someone is here who is supposed to be in school." Estelle said.

"Sosuke!" Lee sharply called out before going to his younger cousin.

Sosuke was filling the bucket with more water and once it was full, Ponyo squirted water in his face.

"Sosuke, why aren't you in school?" Lee scolded his little cousin.

"I'm sorry; I panicked." Sosuke panicked.

"Come on, let's go back to school before you get in trouble." Lee helped him up.

"No! I'll already get in trouble because Ponyo squirted Kumiko in the face because she said that Ponyo was ugly." Sosuke told him.

"Sosuke..." Lee sighed to his cousin. 

"Oh, that is Sosuke..." one old woman smiled once she saw the young boy. "I haven't lost my mind yet."

"You might as well come on over." Lee said.

Sosuke smiled as he then carried the very full water bucket.

"Uh, let me get that..." Lee decided to take it since it was very heavy.

"No, thanks, Lee," Sosuke smiled. "I can handle it."

Lee wasn't a little unsure as Sosuke took the bucket.

"Hello," Sosuke smiled to the old ladies in their wheelchairs. "Are you ready to see my big surprise?"

"They're ready." Estelle said.

"I'll show you, but you have to guess what color it is." Sosuke told the old ladies.

The old ladies guessed until they guessed that she was red.

"That's right, how'd you all know that?" Sosuke replied as he looked down to Ponyo.

Vaporeon looked up to Melody. "Can I eat his goldfish?"

"No." Melody said.

Vaporeon pouted. Sosuke then walked over to show Ponyo to the two old ladies.

"She's so cute." The female Kirlia smiled.

"She looks delicious." Vaporeon said.

"Vaporeon!" Melody whispered loudly with a glare to her Pokemon.

"Her name is Ponyo," Sosuke told the old ladies. "She swims and can do magic!"

"She can?" The two old ladies and most of the group and Pokémon asked.

"Yeah, I had a cut on my thumb and it healed because she licked it." Sosuke explained with a smile. 

This wowed the Pokemon and old ladies.

"Maybe she could use some magic to fix my old broken hip." One of the old ladies smiled.

"I bet that fish could get me out of this wheelchair." The other old woman added in.

"I don't know if she could do all that licking." Estelle said.

"I have to agree with Estelle here." Sosuke replied.

Another old woman came by in her wheelchair. "Oh, let me have a look in your pail."

"Yes, Toki-san." Sosuke said as he brought Ponyo over to her.

The woman looked into the bucket before letting out a terrified scream. "It has a real face on it! Oh, put it back in the ocean, don't you realize it'll cause a tsunami?!"

"It's just a fish." Vincent folded his arms.

"Yeah." Vaporeon added.

Melody held her Pokemon back so he wouldn't eat Ponyo.

"This fish is the sea monster responsible for the tsunamis!" Toki told the others. 

Ponyo then glared to the woman and squirted water in her face.

"Ponyo!" Estelle scolded.

"Tsunami, tsunami, it's here!" Toki cried out. "Sosuke, throw her back in the ocean where she belongs!"

"It's just water." Akito said.

Lisa poked her head out, once she saw Toki in distress, she ran to the old woman. Lee soon ran with Sosuke down to the water. Vaporeon eagerly followed. Melody followed her Pokémon to make sure he didn't eat Ponyo. Sosuke's name was being called out as he went with the bucket to put Ponyo back into the ocean where she belonged. 

"That's Aunt Lisa." Lee recognized the voice.

"Sosuke!" Lisa called out. "Come back here and apologize!"

Sosuke hid so his mother wouldn't see him. Akito and Estelle and the others soon hid with him. Felicity put her finger to her mouth to shush the others while they hid from Lisa. Lisa soon went off to see if she could find Sosuke.

"No matter what, I'm going to protect you, I promise." Sosuke promised Ponyo.

"Sosuke," Ponyo smiled surprising them all that she could talk. "Sosuke."

Sosuke smiled back in delight that his fish was talking.

"Ponyo!" Ponyo then said her own name.

"I-I-Is she talking?" Estelle asked.

"Ponyo... Sosuke..." Sosuke smiled to the goldfish.

"Ponyo... Love... Sosuke!" Ponyo smiled back up to him and did back-flips in the water.

"This is amazing!" Eloise smiled. "Nothing could ruin this moment."

"Nothing except that," Vaporeon saw bubbles in the water. "Looks familiar."

"Something is coming up." Pupitar said.

Sosuke gasped as he grabbed the bucket and backed up as the water seemed to come alive.

"We've got to protect them all and Ponyo." Vapoeron said.

"Vaporeon, Aqua Tail!" Melody commanded her Pokemon.

Vapoeron's tail soon got surrounded by water and he soon attacked the bubble water-like creatures. The Kirlia twins soon attacked the bubble water-like creatures next with Psy Beams. 

"Hang on, Sosuke!" Lee held onto his cousin securely.

"What's going on?!" Sosuke panicked.

"These water creatures are trying to come towards us for some reason." Estelle said as she used her mermaid powers to try and control the water creatures.

"Where's Ponyo?" Eloise frowned.

"Ponyo?" Sosuke looked around. "Ponyo!"

"Those water creatures must have somehow got her." Lee said.

"Ponyo!" Sosuke ran out to the water.

"Sosuke!" Lee cried out for his cousin.

"Is that boy crazy?!" Eloise yelped.

"Sosuke, get back here!" Lee called to his cousin.

"He must be going after Ponyo." Teddy said.

"SOSUKE!" Lee yelled out. "Oh, someone stop him."

"Lee, can't you swim?" Melody noticed how he seemed to avoid the water.

"Lee, you do know how to swim, right?" Felicity asked.

Lee seemed nervous.

"Come on, you're the biggest athlete in school!" Akito said to him.

"I... I'm not much of a swimmer..." Lee admitted.

"What do you mean?" Estelle asked. "Don't you know how to swim?"

"I... Not really..." Lee sighed as he admitted. "I can't swim... You all can?"

"I may not be as good as my cousins, but swimming is very important to us..." Felicity said. 

Estelle came up closely to Lee. "What if I told you that just by getting in the water, you can swim better than you could ever dare to imagine?"

"I'd have to ask... How?" Lee asked.

Estelle then stood on her tiptoes and kissed his forehead. Lee's eyes widened and he blushed from the kiss.

Estelle then smiled once she stood flat on her feet. "Come on... You're about to experience mermaid magic."

"Um, okay?" Lee said, confused.

"Come on, guys, let's go in the water," Estelle told the others. "We need to save Ponyo."

Each of them soon got in the water, including Lee after he became hesitant a little.

"Come on, Lee..." Estelle urged.

Lee got nervous, but he came into the water with him and to his surprise, his legs glowed and he suddenly had a red tail fin. "What the?!" He soon saw that the others also had tail fins. "Uh, Estelle, is it me or is everyone a mermaid?" he then asked.

"It's not you, and the proper term for everyone is 'merperson', now come on, let's save your cousin's goldfish." Estelle took his hand.

"All right." Lee nodded in agreement.

Estelle took his hand.

Lee was nervous about this, but he trusted her so they could go save Ponyo for Sosuke, and where, to his surprise, he was able to swim with them. "ESTELLE!" he called out, then saw he could talk and breathe underwater. "I... I can breathe and talk underwater...?"

"Oh, brother..." Akito sighed.

"That's the upside of being a merperson." Estelle smiled.

Lee smiled back as he was now blessed to become a merman. "This is so cool!"

"Yes, yes, it's exciting, now let's get your cousin's fish back," Vincent said. "What's so special about Ponyo that that guy wants her anyway?!"

"Wait, I think it's because she's magic." Estelle said.

"Magic?" Akito and Vincent asked.

"Jinx!" Akito smirked to his brother then.

"Not now, kid." Vincent glared.

"That does make sense." Lee said.

"You do believe in magic, don't you, Lee?" Estelle smiled.

"I met you, didn't I?" Lee smiled back.

"True." Estelle smiled.

They all soon swam underwater together as merpeople.

"This reminds me of the one vacation we took with Sofia and her family and we met Princess Oona." Estelle giggled as she felt nostalgic to swim through the ocean like a little mermaid.

"That must have been a great vacation." Lee said.

They all continued to search underwater before it would be too late.

"I just hope Sosuke is okay," Lee sighed. "I promised Aunt Lisa I'd help take very good care of him while Uncle Kōichi is away."

"He must be heartbroken." Estelle frowned.

"I'm sure he is," Lee frowned back. "A boy Sosuke's age needs his father."

They continued to swim until they found the boy or the unusual goldfish who was more than she appeared to be. They kept searching, but couldn't find Ponyo. Sosuke pouted as they couldn't find Ponyo anywhere.

"SOSUKE!" Lisa cried out and ran toward her five-year-old son.

Lee soon carried Sosuke back to shore. Sosuke soon began to cry since they couldn't find Ponyo.

"It's okay, Aunt Lisa, I got him." Lee told his aunt as he carried his young cousin.

"Thank goodness." Lisa sighed.

Sosuke was still crying because he didn't think he would ever see Ponyo again. Estelle felt heartbroken to hear a little kid like Sosuke cry like he did. Many older people in wheelchairs came together as Lisa took over carrying Sosuke while he wailed.

Later on, they soon went out and got Sosuke ice cream. Sosuke sulked as he licked his ice cream.

"Listen, Sosuke, you know, this could be for the best," Lisa told her son. "You could try, but Ponyo is a fish. She wasn't meant to live in a bucket, the ocean is home to her. Anyway, let's get home, hopefully that spritzy weirdo is gone. Can I have a lick? Hurry, it's starting to melt!"

Sosuke held out his ice cream to his mother and she took a big lick out of it. Lee could tell that this look Sosuke had in his eyes.

"Dad's favorite, me too," Lisa smiled to Sosuke. "I'm really sorry, Sosuke... But Dad is finally coming home tonight. You can tell him all about Ponyo."

They were soon back at the house.

"Sure looks great." Estelle smiled.

"Thank you, dear." Lisa smiled back.

Lee helped his aunt with the groceries as they got out of the car. Sosuke walked away from the door with his bucket, still looking down about Ponyo. Melody could tell that Sosuke looked like he had lost someone he lost which was understandable. Lisa tried to tell her son about no ocean for a while, but he simply came to the backyard to put his bucket away and picked up his sailboat, looking out into the water. He then picked up his bucket and went further into the yard.

"Sosuke?" Lisa called. "Sosuke, time to come in now."

"Maybe if I lay out the pail, Ponyo will know where we live when she comes back." Sosuke suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Vincent said.

Lisa even smiled, it sounded like a lovely thing to do for Ponyo. Sosuke soon hung his bucket on the fence and walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

Lisa then began to make dinner. Estelle began to help with the food.

"Oh, you don't have to help me, dear." Lisa smiled.

"I want to, ma'am." Estelle smiled back.

"So sweet!" Lisa smiled to Estelle's kindness.

"My Aunt Fluttershy always says it's always good to show a little kindness to others." Estelle smiled back.

"Well, she is absolutely right." Lisa beamed.

Estelle giggled a bit to that. "Thank you, Mrs. Miyazaki~"

Lee smiled to his girlfriend and aunt, liking how they were getting along. He soon heard the phone go off.

"Can one of you get that?" Lisa asked as she had her hands full with Estelle. "That must be Sosuke's dad!"

This made the youngest one get to the phone first. "Hello?"

'Sosuke, hello,' A man's voice greeted the child. 'How's your mother?'

"She's fine." Sosuke said.

'That's good, your cousin too?' Kōichi asked.

"Yeah, he's fine too," Sosuke nodded. "Are you at the dock?"

'I caught a second run, so I took it,' Kōichi informed. 'I won't be home tonight; I'll signal you when we pass. Can you help me out with Mom?"

"No, I think you better tell her." Sosuke said.

Lisa soon came over and took the phone. "Hi, honey."

Sosuke then walked off so his parents could talk in private.

Melody soon found herself thinking about becoming an older sister again, she couldn't help but think about how much everything was going to change at her home. Lee soon heard his aunt becoming angry.

"It'll be okay, Melody," Vincent smiled. "You'll be a great big sister."

"Do you really think so, Vincent?" Melody asked him.

Vincent was about to say something, but winced at Lisa's anger.

"JERK!" Lisa snapped before slamming the phone down and stormed off back into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Melody asked.

"Come on, guys, let's get out of here." Lisa said as she took off her apron in frustration.

"But what if Ponyo comes back?" Sosuke asked.

Lisa was too angry and stubborn to say anything, and reached into the fridge, taking out a drink can, but the fizz spread everywhere.

"You wanna look for Ponyo, huh, buddy?" Lee asked his little cousin.

Sosuke simply nodded.

"All right, then you're in charge." Lee smiled as he put a captain's cap on Sosuke's head.

Sosuke chuckled and smiled back up to Lee as he put the hat on straight.

Eventually, the teenagers sat with Sosuke as he looked out the window as it was night time and he used binoculars to look out into the ocean, and where he could see his father using the light signal to talk. "There's Dad!" The boy called out to the others. "Turn out the lights, Mom, don't you wanna signal him?"

"Mm-mm..." Lisa hummed as she looked tired and bored now.

Lee soon saw turned off the lights.

"Thanks, Lee." Sosuke said as he began to use the light to signal his father.

This made Koichi seem proud of his son and knew how to get his wife's attention. Koichi soon signaled Sosuke back.

"S-O-R-R-Y..." Sosuke read the signal before calling to his mother. "Dad says he's very sorry!"

"Wanna reply back?" Lee asked Lisa.

Lisa seemed to babble random letters while Sosuke tried to keep up.

"Was that 'Bug-Off'?" Estelle asked.

Koichi replied back of how much he loved his wife.

"Aunt Lisa, Uncle Koichi says he loves you," Lee smiled. "He says lots and lots!"

"Aww~" Estelle smiled to that, especially since Lee said those words.

Lisa soon rushed to the light and used it in a very aggressive way, and where she used it to say 'Bug-Off' many times. Koichi soon responded to his wife's aggression, and even lit the ship up a few times.

"Wow!" Sosuke smiled to the light show. "Nice, Dad!"

Lisa shook her head and soon stormed off. Lee soon used the light to say 'good luck'.

Koichi responded with a 'Thanks, I'll need it, good night'.

Sosuke then turned the lights back on as he found his mother, nearly collapsed onto a bed. "Don't cry, Mom..." he frowned as he gently stroked his mother's hair. "I know Dad breaks his promises sometimes, I know, but he does his best for us... I promised Ponyo I'd take care of her, but I lost her."

Lisa soon looked at Sosuke.

"I wonder if she's crying now..." Sosuke wondered, he seemed like Steven Universe trying to reason with one of the Gems or his father who seemed more like the child than he was most of the time.

Lisa soon had a small smile and playfully grabbed her son right onto the bed and hugged him tightly. "You are so good!"

"You sure are." Lee added.

"Happy as can be~" Lisa then sang as she hugged Sosuke.

Sosuke groaned slightly from his mother's hug.

"It'll be all right, Sosuke, I'm sure Ponyo will be okay." Melody soothed.

"That's right." Estelle smiled.

"I say we start with dessert and go backwards!" Lisa proclaimed. "A backwards kind of day!"

"Yeah!" The teenagers added in agreement.

Melody watched the siblings together before looking to Felicity and came up to her. "Felicity, is it hard being a big sister?" she then asked.

Felicity's eyes widened as she remembered she wasn't very fond of Simon when he was first born, but soon smiled nervously. "Uh, you'll grow to love it?" she then grinned nervously while sweating to the mermaid princess.

"Why does your smile say otherwise?" Melody asked.

"What smile?" Felicity nervously grinned before her left eye twitched. 

"That one..." Melody pointed out.

Felicity soon sighed. "I wasn't the best big sister when I first had the chance..."

"What do you mean?" Melody asked.

"I was just jealous..." Felicity sighed. "My mother didn't get to see me grow up when I was first born, so when Simon was born and she got to see him grow up... I was a little mad."

Melody frowned as she was wondering if she would behave that way.

"Now, Melody, I know what I said sounds kinda bad, but, you'll be a great big sister," Felicity smiled. "You took good care of Sebastian. I mean, remember your birthday party, and Sebastian nearly got hurt and you asked him if he was okay."

"Yes, that's true..." Melody admitted as she remembered that, even if the other kids made fun of her for talking to a crab.

"Now, it was kind of funny, not about you talking to Sebastian, about him being chased by Chef Louis." Felicity smiled.

"Poor Sebastian..." Melody sighed to her mother's old friend.

"It'll be all right," Felicity comforted as she took Melody's hands. "I'm sure you'll be an amazing big sister!"

"You sure?" Melody asked.

"I'm sure of it..." Felicity soothed. "I'm sure Tip and Dash might even agree."

"Yeah, I guess they would." Melody smiled.

Felicity smiled back. The two then shared a hug with each other, both with happy tears in their eyes. Estelle was happy that Melody got help. After a very big and eventful night, everyone soon went to bed.

The next day was rather dark, gloomy, and rainy, almost like a storm was coming.

"Whoa." Vaporeon said.

"My mother would have a field day on a day like today..." Felicity commented.

"Heh," Akito replied. "She'd probably suggest a picnic."

"She probably would." Estelle agreed.

In Sosuke's school...

"So, this is what a Kindergarten classroom looks like..." Akito and Estelle commented.

"Yep." Lee nodded.

"So, you guys were home-schooled until you moved into SouthDale?" Marc asked.

"Yeah," Estelle replied. "Mom and Dad thought it would be good for us."

"And where we've learned most about everything." Akito said.

"Once in a while there was a tutor, though I think our best lessons came from Barbie." Vincent smiled.

"He's right." Estelle also smiled.

Sosuke's class began.

Felicity felt nervous to be around small children. "Uh, I think we should let Sosuke alone in class..." she then told the others, trying to hide her fear of small children.

"What's wrong, Felicity?" Melody asked.

"Oh, um, I don't think I'm good around little kids..." Felicity frowned. "They make me nervous sometimes. I don't really know how to talk with them or anything..."

Estelle knew how to talk to kids and decided to help. Felicity shook nervously. 

"How hard can it be?" Eloise smiled confidently. "Nanny's watched me my whole life, and she has no trouble at all with me!"

The Fudo siblings soon memorized the times Nanny was exhausted and worn out from watching Eloise over the years and even demanded a raise from the girl's mother.

"Pretty hard." Akito said.

"I'm sure I can handle it." Eloise smiled.

Five minutes later...

Eloise looked very exhausted and stressed from watching hyper children and looked like she wanted to quit.

"Five minutes... Not bad..." Akito smirked as he held out a timer.

"Those children are monsters." Eloise said.

Akito hid a small smirk, though not to be mean to Eloise, but to make a point. Estelle seemed to be handling the kids just fine, almost like she was a natural, though she did have trouble with one student who was a girl named Kumiko, and where she remembered that name from the day before. 

"I can't believe Sosuke brought in that goldfish," Kumiko said to her friend. "She even spit in my face for no reason!"

Estelle could tell that was a lie. Another girl nodded to her friend.

Even more later...

"Okay, kids, how about some art time?" Vincent smiled as he took out some paint.

"Uh, Vincent, is it wise to use paint around a bunch of five-year-olds?" Lee asked nervously since the kids were at a messy age.

"Don't worry, this won't get messy." Vincent said.

"It's not the paint I'm worried about." Lee muttered slightly.

"If you kids are good, I'll read you a story!" Estelle smiled before looking around and then picked up a storybook about a character named Hello Kitty.

The kids soon cheered. Vincent brought out sheets of paper for the kids and put paint out for them. "Paint anyway you guys like." he then told them like how Barbie taught him and the others when they were younger.

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this." Lee said.

Vincent smiled in excitement.

Five MORE minutes later...

The classroom was nearly a colorful mess with paint splattered everywhere and now Vincent looked traumatized.

"You were saying?" Lee asked.

"Never again..." Vincent shivered. "I wonder if Aunt Jessica has these problems in her Day Care with cousin Bonnie."

The teenagers learned a valuable lesson that Kindergarten kids can be rather out of control most of the time.

In fact, the only one who seemed to have luck with them was Estelle, almost like she was a natural teacher like when Cheerilee discovered her cutie mark. The weather didn't seem to change however.

"Man, it sure is ugly out there..." Vincent said as he stood by the window. "Luckily it's not dangerous though."

"It feels relaxing..." Felicity replied almost yawning.

"Sure does." Melody said.

Estelle smiled as she told the Kindergartners a story about Hello Kitty. A lot of the girls enjoyed the story, but the boys seemed bored of it, finding Hello Kitty to be girly and annoying. Since they were boys, this was rather understandable. Estelle soon finished up the story.

"Have some snacks." Melody smiled as she brought out cookies and juice boxes for the kindergartners for before their nap time.

Each of the kindergartners took a cookie and juice box.

"Not so easy, is it?" The teacher teased the teenagers. "That's the thing with you kids these days, you think life is so easy."

"For one of us it is easy." Lee said.

Estelle smiled bashfully.

Soon enough, the day ended.

"Why can't high school days be this short?" Tony complained.

Estelle helped the kids into their raincoats and boots as it was stormy outside. "Have a safe trip home, kids." She then told the Kindergarten students.

The kids soon went home with their parents, except for Sosuke.

"It's raining so hard, Sosuke, I'll call your mother and have her come pick you up." The teacher suggested.

Lee soon helped Sosuke with his raincoat.

"That's all right; I'll take the shortcut," Sosuke smiled before bowing to his teacher. "Goodbye, Sensei."

"Goodbye, Sosuke, and thank you all for your help." The teacher bowed back before smiling to the teenagers.

"We were happy to help." Estelle smiled back.

"Speak for yourself." Vincent muttered from the messy paintings that the kids made.

"Be careful out there!" The teacher warned them as they left with Sosuke.

"We will!" The teenagers told her.

Sosuke shut the door behind them and they went over to Lisa who was at the senior center.


	5. Chapter 5

Estelle coughed slightly.

"Oh, don't get sick like that time with Balto." Akito whispered to his twin sister.

"I don't get how that happened to me," Estelle whispered back. "Mom and Dad said we'd never get sick."

Lee came over to Estelle and felt her forehead. Estelle looked to him.

"Cold and wet, but then again, we all are." Lee said before they went inside. 

They came to the doors, but they seemed to be stuck.

"The electricity must be out." Vincent said.

"That would explain why it's so dark in there." Felicity nodded.

Lee grunted and soon got the door open as he saw his aunt taking care of some elders in the back. They soon got inside from the rain.

"Guys, I'm sorry, the door didn't open, right?" Lisa frowned.

"Did the power go out?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah, it did," Lisa smiled, handing them dry clothes to dry off from the cold, wet rain. "Everything okay at school?"

"Yeah, though was a bit messy." Vincent said.

"Van Gogh here thought it'd be a good idea to give the kids some paint." Lee said about Vincent.

"I never thought kids would get that messy." Vincent said.

Eloise soon remembered her cooking lesson with one of the cooks in the Plaza Hotel kitchen where she got eggs everywhere and she smiled nervously.

"Hey, if your shift's over, you can go home." A co-worker told Lisa.

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" Lisa asked her.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," The co-worker told her. "A little rainstorm keeps the seniors entertained. If I were you, I'd get out of here while you still can."

"I agree with her." Akito said.

"Wait here, guys, I'll be right back." Lisa told them.

"Okay." Sosuke said softly.

Lisa then walked away as some wheel-chaired seniors stared at the rainstorm outside. The teenagers soon came over to the seniors.

"Hi, Yoshi." Sosuke greeted one woman.

"Oh, Sosuke, is that you?" The woman smiled to him. "It got so dark; I can barely see you."

Akito soon brought out Rapidash for light. 

"Whoa!" Yoshi yelped. "That sure is bright... Oh, hello, little pony~"

"I prefer to be called a 'Fire Horse'." Rapidash mumbled slightly.

"Rapidash should help make the room less dark." Akito said.

"Here you go, Yoshi, I made this for you." Sosuke told the smiling old woman, handing her an origami which looked like Ponyo.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Yoshi smiled as she held out the artwork.

"Here's one for you too, Noriko." Sosuke smiled to the other old woman, handing her the other one.

"We'll give you a hint: she squirted water in a certain elderly lady's face the other day." Estelle told them.

"Oh, that's your friend, Ponyo, isn't it?" Yoshi smiled.

"Yeah!" Akito smiled back. 

"I can't see a thing!" An old lady complained, reminding Eloise of Mrs. Thornton. "I don't know why we're still here, it's just a little rain... I wanna go back to my own house!"

Eloise could already tell how much the old lady missed her home. Eventually, the lights came back on. 

"I guess my work here is done." Rapidash shrugged.

Akito soon returned Rapidash back into its Pokeball. 

"Oh, what a pretty little pony she was, yes, she was, yes, she was~" Yoshi cooed.

The others just sighed, knowing they couldn't contradict the woman, but they smiled since she was happy.

"Let's see... Your goldfish..." Noriko smiled to the origami.

"I bet the lights came on because Sosuke and Lee came here along with their friends." Yoshi smiled back.

"Yeah." Estelle smiled back.

The grumpy old woman was watching The Weather Channel, but the picture was a little fuzzy before soon shutting off.

"Ugh, this stupid TV," The woman griped. "No one understands weather anymore, might as well just catch shadows and listen to crickets."

"You should take your mother home now," Yoshi whispered to Sosuke. "With your goldfish to keep us company, we'll be just fine."

Lee soon gave the woman that was watching TV something.

"I can't tell... What is it?" The woman asked Lee as she accepted it. "It's wrinkled!"

Lee soon shows her what it was. "You move it like this." he then politely told her with a small smile. 

"I get it," The woman smiled. "It's a grasshopper!"

"No, it's like the sailboat that Uncle Koichi rides in." Lee clarified.

"He's right." Sosuke said.

"Oh, now it looks like a party hat." The old woman mumbled.

"Sosuke, we gotta get on the road," Lisa smiled as she put on her coat. "Let's hurry and say goodbye!"

"Okay... Ladies, good evening." Sosuke told the old women before bowing to them.

"Have a pleasant night." Estelle said with a curtsy.

They soon rushed outside from the rainstorm to get into Lisa's car and go back to the house. The storm seemed to be somewhat worse and the water almost seemed like it was rising with fish.

"Whoa." The Fudo siblings said with their cousins.

"The ocean looks all puffed up..." Sosuke commented. "You think the storm could sink the ships?"

"No, ships can handle a storm, they go out to sea," Lisa reassured. "That's what your father is doing right now."

"My parents say a storm with the sea can be dangerous if my grandfather is upset." Melody said to the others.

"True that." Akito whispered back.

A giant fish seemed to be splashing in the water right next to them. Lisa drove as quickly and carefully as she could through the dark and scary rain.

"I saw a fish!" Sosuke squealed. "Did you see that, Mom?"

"We sure did." Melody said.

"Sosuke, sit down." Estelle told the boy and helped him get his seat-belt on.

There seemed to be a little girl in the water and she ran on top of the fish as she ran to catch up with the car. Akito soon brought out his Gameboy and began to play Kirby from Nintendo.

"Uh, guys?" Melody spoke up as she saw the big fish.

"What's up, Mel?" Akito asked.

Soon, everyone looked out the window to see what she saw and their eyes all became nearly as big as the fish, in a metaphorical sense that is. The girl on the fish smiled brightly to them as she ran as fast as she could.

"That wave is just after us!" Lisa complained as she drove.

"Who is that girl?" Vincent asked.

"Mom, a little girl just fell in!" Sosuke gasped.

"What?!" Lisa yelped.

"She was running on a fish tail and she fell!" Sosuke told her.

Lisa soon slammed the brakes to stop her car before getting out and looked around for the little girl. "Where?" she then asked.

Everyone looked out to the water.

"I've never seen the water waves do that before..." Melody said in shock.

"You said it," Lisa agreed. "Sosuke, where did you see a little girl?"

"She was out there, riding on top of a huge fish!" Sosuke pointed out.

"That's impossible!" Lisa told him.

A giant wave came which nearly shook the earth.

"Sosuke, we have to go!" Lisa told her son.

Sosuke yelped as he nearly fell off the road and was about to fly into the waves until Lisa grabbed him away.

"Man, this is some storm." Akito commented.

"We have to get going." Vincent said.

Lisa and the others soon got back in the car to get back home as soon as possible.

"It's okay," Lisa soothed her son. "There was no little girl out there. We're almost home!"

"Quickly." Lee said.

"Too bad Kirby's not here, he could suck up all the water." Akito smirked playfully.

Some chuckled to that, but they eventually made it back up to the house.

The wind was so strong that Sosuke's pail fell off the fence and bounced on the road. The waves caught the pail until a pair of hands came out and there came a little girl with strawberry blonde hair in a ruby red dress with white bloomers, carrying the pail down the road.

"No way." Estelle said as she saw the girl.

"There is a little girl..." Lisa said in concern. "Come over here, we'll help you! Come here! Stay there, Sosuke."

Estelle and Lee helped Sosuke out of the car and they looked over to the girl.

"She almost looks like my mother." Melody commented.

The girl soon saw Sosuke and charged towards him, passing Lisa.

"That girl is fast." Lee said.

"She can't be faster than me..." Akito replied.

The girl soon hugged Sosuke tightly.

"Sosuke, do you know her?" Lisa asked her son.

Sosoke and the little girl seemed to stare at each other for a few moments.

'This is getting a little awkward.' Melody thought to herself.

"Ponyo...?" Sosuke wondered.

"Mm-hmm~" The girl squealed happily. "It's me, Ponyo!"

"It is you!" Sosuke then smiled.

Lee took a closer look at Ponyo and saw that it truly was her.

"Mom, Ponyo came back and she's a little girl now!" Sosuke smiled.

Ponyo soon jumped onto Sosuke again, hugging him. Lisa was just speechless. The teenagers were the same. A giant wave soon splashed up and there seemed to be a bunch of mini Ponyos inside.

"I found Sosuke!" Ponyo cheered as she hugged the boy.

The mini Ponyos seemed to cheer. 

"Those must be brothers and sisters..." Melody guessed.

There seemed to be sparkling sun beams from the sky that cleared the storm instantly almost like a miracle. Lisa soon grabbed Ponyo and Sosuke and rushed inside with them. The teenagers soon joined them. The waves continued to dance as there seemed to be a sunset.

"All right, Sosuke, Ponyo, life is mysterious, and amazing, but we have work to do now..." Lisa said to the two young ones. "I'm gonna need both of you to stay calm."

"We'll get some towels." Estelle said.

Lee soon took a light out of the wall since it was dark right now.

"You can take off your raincoat now, Sosuke," Lisa told her son before smiling to the little girl. "Lee, give the light to Ponyo, it can be a job for her."

"Okay, Aunt Lisa." Lee smiled before handing the light to Ponyo.

Ponyo seemed to be entranced by the light.

"Stay here, and I'll go get a towel." Lisa said as she put Ponyo on the top step.

Ponyo smiled to everyone as she held the light. 

"She's like a little sister..." Melody smiled.

"She sure is." Estelle smiled back.

"Here, this way!" Sosuke smiled as he ran into the living room.

Ponyo giggled as she followed him. "It smells like you in here!" she said to him before running around, but hit the glass door. "Ow!"

"You okay?" Estelle asked.

Ponyo soon smiled again and ran around happily until she soon got caught in a towel by Lisa.

"There, I gotcha, now let's rub you down and dry you off." Lisa smiled as she dried off Ponyo, though she didn't seem to be wet.

"What's up, Aunt Lisa?" Lee asked.

"Look at that pretty red hair, it's almost dry." Lisa smiled.

"I'm sure it already is." Melody said like she knew.

"Huh... And your clothes are dry..." Lisa said to Ponyo.

"That's strange." Estelle said.

"That's because Ponyo is a fish, guys," Sosuke smiled. "Water can't make her wet!"

Melody nodded to that as that was true, even though it was strange to some who weren't water dwellers, she had found out a week after her mermaid transformation from Morgana.

"Mm-hmm~" Ponyo smiled before she seemed to sniff the towel. "I really like this place~"

"But Ponyo, how did you turn human?" Melody asked.

"Magic." Ponyo smiled.

"Ooh." Estelle smiled back.

Lisa soon began to make a treat for all of them, and which would take time to heat up. 

"Okay, who wants to see if the water is working?" Lisa asked.

"I do!" Sosuke and Ponyo smiled together.

"Well, that was easy." Estelle said.

Lisa soon turned the sink on which had water shoot out.

"Water!" Sosuke and Ponyo laughed together.

"We have our own water tank outside in the yard." Sosuke smiled to Ponyo.

"That's good." Akito said.

Estelle turned on the stove for Lisa since she put the tea kettle on.

"All right!" Ponyo cheered.

"We have our own propane tank." Sosuke told her.

"Yeah." Lee said.

"Okay," Lisa smiled as she collected ingredients from the fridge. "Let's all sit at the table."

"Okay!" Sosuke and Ponyo smiled back, going right that way, but Ponyo was going the wrong way.

"The other way, Ponyo." Estelle told her.

Melody giggled to Ponyo. Ponyo soon leaped in the air and sat down next to Sosuke.

"Now sit down like this." Sosuke demonstrated.

Ponyo smiled and jumped down into the chair.

"Good." Estelle smiled.

"Oh, Ponyo, feet down please," Felicity said. "Sil vous plait."

Ponyo shook her head with a pout.

"You have to use your hands." Sosuke told her.

"No, I'll use my feet!" Ponyo smiled as she wiggled her foot almost like it was a hand itself.

"Very creative." Melody gave an amused smile.

"I'm not sure if I'm going to have kids..." Felicity sighed to herself.

"Look at that!" Sosuke told the others before he tried to copy Ponyo with his own foot.

"What're you guys doing?" Lisa giggled as she brought out a tray.

"Look at her feet, they're just like hands!" Sosuke laughed as he played with Ponyo.

"They really do." Melody giggled.

Lisa smiled as she then took a lid off of a jar and stirred the inside with a spoon before pouring the contents inside of the cups.

"So, what're you making?" Estelle asked Lisa.

"Cintra Honey Tea," Lisa smiled. "I think you'll all like it, it's very good for a cold evening."

"Mm." Estelle smiled back.

Ponyo stared at Lisa as she put the honey inside of the tea.

"Here you go." Lisa told Ponyo, handing her the cup.

Ponyo set the light down and took the cup by the handle, she wondered what to do until she saw Sosuke stirring the cup.

"This is the best." Sosuke smiled as he lifted the spoon and took a taste from it. 

Ponyo soon did the same thing. She really loved the taste so far, even if it wasn't ham. Sosuke took his spoon out and then blew into the cup to cool it off. Ponyo copied him, but blew too hard, so bubbles flew out of her cup.

"Whoa!" Akito and Estelle called out, but chuckled from the bubbles.

Lisa giggled, a little amused by Ponyo as she sipped her own tea. Ponyo soon took a big gulp of her drink, but since she drank too fast, this gave her the hiccups.

"Don't drink so fast." Akito told Ponyo.

"Oh, that hit the spot..." Lisa smiled as she set her cup down. "So, what would the two of you like to do now?"

"Ponyo wants ham!" Ponyo smiled back.

"All she thinks about is ham, Mom." Sosuke added.

Ponyo nodded in agreement out of happiness. 

"I better make some dinner then," Lisa smiled. "But first, we should start the generator so we can call Koichi."

Ponyo looked curious of who Koichi was.

"That's my dad," Sosuke told her. "We need power to talk to him on the radio. He's out at sea right now, but he'll be fine."

"Is he an evil wizard?" Ponyo asked.

"Nope." Lee shook his head.

"He's the captain of a ship." Sosuke added. 

"So, Ponyo, what's your dad like?" Lisa wondered.

"He hates humans!" Ponyo huffed. "He keeps me in a bubble!"

"Oh, my..." Melody smiled softly, a little amused by the fish girl.

"So I swam away from home!" Ponyo pouted. 

"So, what's your mother like then?" Lisa asked.

"She's big and beeeeautiful!" Ponyo beamed. "But she can be very scary."

"Just like Aunt Lisa." Lee smiled.

Lisa laughed to that out of amusement.

"Let's check that... Gener...Ator... Thing..." Felicity suggested.

"Let's." Estelle agreed.

They soon went to see the generator as Ponyo continued to hold the light like a cute little helper. Melody began to stay close to Ponyo like a surrogate big sister to the smaller girl which would prepare her for the arrival and birth of her little brother.

"This is a generator." Estelle told Felicity.

"Oh... I see..." Felicity then nodded.

Lisa began to start it.

"Seems a little stubborn." Lee said to his aunt.

"Something must've gone on with the fueling." Lisa agreed with her nephew.

"Maybe it's clogged?" Sosuke suggested.

"It's clogged!" Ponyo repeated. "It's over there!"

Lisa began to try to unclog the generator. Ponyo's eyes seemed to grow wide and she turned briefly back into a goldfish, but kept her human body.

"What in the--?" Vincent was about to ask.

Lisa seemed now able to unclog the generator which started it back up again and the lights came on. "Hey, it's on!" she then smiled.

"It's on right now!" Ponyo cheered before jumping for joy.

"How in the world?!" Vincent asked out of shock of what he saw.

"Ponyo, you're amazing." Sosuke said in surprise.

Lisa soon brought out a metal antennae with Lee's help as the waves by the cliff were splashing in the darkness.

"Antennae! Antennae!" Ponyo laughed as she ran around.

"Calm down." Felicity giggled.

"Can all the ships get out soon?" Sosuke asked his mother, worried about his father.

"I don't see any lights out there." Lisa told him as they looked out into the waves.

"Maybe the waves sent them further away." Akito said.

"Possibly..." Lisa said, a little uneasily.

They soon came back inside and were behind a desk where Lisa sat in. There was then a high-frequency heard which could hurt sensitive ears.

"TOO LOUD!" Ponyo squealed.

"Please turn it down!" Felicity begged.

"What's wrong?" Sosuke frowned once the noise stopped.

"I can't get any reception..." Lisa said before she soon tried to use the microphone. "Transmitting from JA4LL, JA4LL. Come in, Koichi, this is Lisa, Sosuke, Ponyo, Lee, Melody, Felicity, Akito, Estelle, Eloise, and Vincent. We want you to know that we are all doing fine." She then slid the microphone to her son for him to say something.

"I'M TAKING CARE OF EVERYONE, DAD!"' Sosuke smiled.

"Hi!" Estelle added.

"HAAAM!" Ponyo added.

'I wonder how everyone else is?' Felicity thought to herself.

Everyone else said their greetings and soon enough, it was time to eat.

"How about some Ramen?" Lisa said to Estelle. "You know what Ramen is, right?"

"I sure do." Estelle nodded.

Lisa smiled as she then served the Ramen.

"These noodles look so dry..." Eloise frowned. "Chef Todd would never allow this."

"You need to eat it with water, Eloise." Melody chuckled.

"Ohh." Eloise smiled sheepishly.

Lisa soon poured water into their bowls, warning them that it was hot. Once the noodles were wet, they became more like real noodles and were suitable to be eaten before the lids had to be put on.

"Wait a little bit." Lisa told the others once she finished pouring the water.

"You got it." Lee said.

"How long do we have to wait?" Eloise asked.

"It takes three minutes." Sosuke smiled.

And so, they waited for the three minutes to pass so that they could eat. Ponyo found a dry piece of a noodle and soon tried to eat it.

"A little dry, right?" Estelle asked Ponyo.

Ponyo nodded as she didn't like the taste.

"Okay, close your eyes, now don't you look~" Lisa smiled to the kids.

The teenagers and kids soon closed their eyes, though Ponyo peaked.

"Ponyo, ah, no peaking!" Lisa told her.

Ponyo gasped as she was caught before covering her eyes with her hands.

"Get ready to look now..." Lisa smiled before she removed the bowl lids. "Abracadabra!"

"Mm." Estelle smiled.

"It's haaaam!" Ponyo cheered before trying to eat the meat with her bare hands, but she yelped at the hotness.

"Oh, dear." Estelle sighed with a small giggle.

Eventually, Ponyo calmed down and then ate the Ramen like how everyone else did with chopsticks. She was beginning to get very, very sleepy though.

"Well, looks like someone's getting sleepy." Melody smiled.

Ponyo soon fell down from the table.

"Mom, Ponyo fell asleep!" Sosuke said.


	6. Chapter 6

Lisa soon put a pillow on the couch, let Ponyo lay down on it and she tucked her in.

"She sure was tired." Akito said.

"I'd say so from a long travel she's had." Melody agreed.

"I think you might be right." Vincent added.

"So you guys think she came from far, far away?" Sosuke asked.

"Makes sense to me." Felicity said before turning out the light as Ponyo fell asleep.

They soon left the room so that Ponyo could get some sleep.

"She must have powerful magic." Estelle whispered.

"I think you might be right." Felicity whispered back in agreement.

Lisa came by the window and then stopped. "Look outside, it looks like the waves are calming down." she then told the others. 

"Maybe because Ponyo fell asleep?" Sosuke guessed.

"Yeah." Estelle nodded.

Lisa looked beyond outside into the night sky. There were small and brief flashing lights in the horizon.

"It's moving... Must be somebody still over there..." Lisa told the others.

Akito used his telescopic vision too see what was going on.

Akito could see the senior center that wasn't too far away from Himawari Nursery School where Sosuke went to school. "There's something going on at the senior center," He then told the others once he could see even from right where he was standing. He soon saw the light going out. "The light went out..." He then said.

"Did they evacuate?" Lisa wondered as she soon went out the door. "I'm worried about the seniors. Sosuke, stay with Ponyo, Lee, you and the others are in charge, okay?"

"Okay." Lee said.

Ponyo was still fast asleep on the couch.

Lisa looked over as the water splashed onto the road. "I gotta go help them..." she told herself. "I can get there quicker if I take The Mountain Route," She then came back to her five-year-old son. "Sosuke, I should go to the Senior Center."

"I'm coming too!" Sosuke pouted.

"No, Sosuke, you stay here." Lee said.

"You should stay up here." Lisa agreed before she then got ready to go.

"But why can't I come?" Sosuke asked. "We'll wake up Ponyo and take her with us! I wanna go with you!"

'This is quite a predicament.' Felicity thought to herself.

"Sosuke, right now, our house is a beacon in the storm," Lisa told her son. "Our light can be seen by the town, and the ships, and every place else is dark. You know I need to help the old people. So I'm going to leave you here... You can help Lee be in charge. You'll do the right thing; I know. You have to be the man of the house tonight with your cousin. Let Ponyo sleep, wait for me, you're only five, but you're very smart. Sometimes we take a leap, be brave. You can do it and I'll be back."

"Promise?" Sosuke pouted.

"I promise." Lisa smiled.

"See? Your mom promised." Estelle smiled at Sosuke.

Lisa soon gave a comforting hug to her son. "I love you, Sosuke."

"Be careful, Aunt Lisa." Lee wished.

"I will." Lisa said.

Sosuke soon put on his captain's hat as his mother got into her car and drove away. Lisa gave a thumb's up on the way out while Sosuke did the same as she left down the driveway. Soon enough, it was time for Sosuke to join Ponyo. 

"Okay, Sosuke, I know you're worried, but it'll be time for you to go to bed soon, all right?" Lee told his younger cousin.

"Okay, Lee." Sosuke replied. Once Sosuke got to the couch with Ponyo, he went to sleep.

"Sleep tight, kid." Lee smiled.

"Good night, Lee." Sosuke yawned to his big cousin.

The teenagers smiled as they watched Sosuke and Ponyo sleep.

"Oh, they're so adorable~" Estelle smiled.

"She really likes kids, huh?" Lee asked the others about his girlfriend who seemed maternal.

"She sure does." Akito nodded.

"Well, I do my best myself, I am a big brother after all." Lee smiled.

"Well, from what we see, you do a great job at it." Vincent smiled back.

"Wow, thanks, Vince." Lee smiled.

They soon noticed the man from the other day out the window.

"Does anyone else see this?" Felicity asked.

"You don't think..." Eloise said with wide eyes.

"He does seem to have the same hair." Akito said.

Everyone looked to each other and brought out their Pokeballs just to be safe and sent out their Pokemon to help protect Ponyo.

The man outside seemed to panic once he saw Ponyo as a human. The Pokemon soon came outside after their trainers told them what to do. The man was trying to get through the fence, but something seemed to be blocking him and then he looked over to see the Pokemon.

"Don't even think about it." Vaporeon glared.

"I suppose you all are going to stop me?" The man glared back.

"You wanna try something, then be our guest, but it won't be pretty for ya." Teddy said before sheathing his claws.

"I bet you couldn't." The man glared at the Pokemon.

The Pokemon soon heard something laughing and it was coming from the water the man was standing on, sounding like it was being tickled.

"Uh, what's so funny?" Odette glared.

"Yeah, what's so funny?" Derek added.

They soon saw something tickling the water that the man was standing on. The Pokemon looked curiously to each other before looking back at the strange man.

"That has a powerful spell on it," The man said as he tried to come across the fence. "How has she learned to do something like that?"

"She must be like her mother." Teddy said.

"What do you know?" The man glared at the Pokemon.

"More than you apparently." Tyranitar smirked.

The man soon saw Ponyo as human. Akito seemed to be fighting in his sleep while muttering the name 'Mewni' almost like he was in a battle in his dreams.

"What?! I can't believe it! No!" The man yelped to Ponyo as he let the water raise him to the windows of the house as the teenagers slept somewhere else while Ponyo and Sosuke slept on the couch. "She's turned into a human!" He soon felt the water under him moving around.

"I think your ride's here." Ninetails said to the man while scratching a little.

The man struggled and complained to his water. The Pokemon looked down below and snickered as the mini Ponyos seemed to be tickling the water, and where they made the water difficult for the man. The Pokemon couldn't help but laugh at this, and even Vaporeon did as he was often more serious, almost like Mewtwo.

"Girls... Girls!" The man struggled. "Stop! Stop it, please! Stop it now!"

The mini Ponyo's didn't seem to do as he told them.

"RESPECT YOUR FATHER!" The man yelled out before he splashed into the water.

Ninetails was soon soaking wet and shook himself dry like a dog before becoming a puff ball. The rest of the Pokemon began to laugh.

"This is serious, I'm trying to save your sister." The man glared to the goldfish who looked like Ponyo.

The Pokemon soon walked off since the man was gone, at least, that was how it seemed for right now. Something giant seemed to come by.

"Did you guys see that?" Ditto asked.

"See what?" The other Pokemon.

"That big giant thing." Ditto pointed out.

"What giant thing?" Odette asked.

"Over there." Ditto pointed in the distance.

The Pokemon then looked over to beneath the cliff from where the man was in the water, and where they were amazed by what they saw. 

"Pretty colors..." Teddy said with bright eyes.

"No, Teddy, don't go that way!" Tyraniter told his cousin.

Arcanine soon helped out and Teddy then stopped. 

"Guys, I know we don't know him well, but I think that's Ponyo's father." Ditto told the others.

"He must be." Derek said.

There was then a glow all around the cliff which amazed the Pokemon a lot.

"I gotta battle for Mewni..." Akito mumbled in his sleep. "Must not let Globgor be set free..." He and the others were all unaware of what was going on outside and even Felicity seemed to asleep despite it being night time.

"Who's that pretty lady?" Derek asked with hearts in his eyes when he saw a woman's reflection in the water, almost like Chespin first meeting Meowsica.

"Bro, you okay?" Odette asked.

"There's a pretty lady in the water." Derek told his twin sister.

The others then looked to see a pretty redheaded woman in the water coming out to the strange man. 

"Fujimoto..." The woman spoke with a peaceful smile almost like Rose Quartz.

"It's been a long time, my love." The man smiled to her.

The Kirlia twins soon used Teleport to meet the woman up close.

"Isn't she pretty?" Derek smiled.

Odette just rolled her eyes.

"Look at my ocean..." The woman smiled to the man as he knelt before her as she waded in the ocean. "Something has changed... It's like my ancient Devonian Sea, full of magic and power."

"I think it might be because of your oldest daughter, Ponyo, ma'am." Vaporeon told her.

"Oh, we have company..." The woman said.

"Huh?!" The man turned sharply and glared to the Pokemon. "It's you!"

"We don't want trouble." Tyranitar said.

The man hummed in thought about that firmly.

"Now, now, Fujimoto, let them speak..." The oceanic woman said. "What are you creatures?" 

"We're Pokemon!" The Pokemon replied in pride before saying who they were like a role call.

"And we think your oldest daughter is the cause of the ocean rising, ma'am." Vaporeon said.

"Hmm... That's a good suggestion..." The ocean woman replied. "Oh, by the way, where are my manners? My name is Granmamare."

"It's nice to meet you." Odette curtsied.

"It's nice to meet you all too, you all seem so lovely, and you look so handsome." Granmamare smiled to the Pokemon, before looking to Vaporeon since he was a water-type.

"I try." Vaporeon replied, almost boastfully.

"You're not upset about Ponyo?" Fujimoto asked his wife in surprise. "It's all my fault really."

"How?" Teddy asked him.

"She's become so powerful that she's opened up a hole in the fabric of reality..." Fujimoto frowned. "She's too young to understand that, but she wouldn't listen to me! She's now a little girl, she loves a little boy, and the whole world is out of balance," he then looked to his wife. "Please, please remove the human in her, or the planet is doomed."

"Doomed?" The Pokemon asked with wide eyes until it looked like there were shooting stars.

"Already the earth is pulling satellites from the sky!" Fujimoto gasped to the sky. "And the moon pulls the sea closer!"

"That's bad, all right." Ninetails frowned.

"Calm... Calm, dear..." Granmamare coaxed as she took a hold of her tiny, at least compared to her, husband. 

Fujimoto tried to relax, but he looked very stressed out.

"Sosuke..." Granmamare then said. "The boy's name is Sosuke."

"That's right." Arcanine said.

The Mini Ponyos soon hugged their mother's fingers.

"We love your sister,and we all want her to be happy," Granmamare smiled down to them before speaking to Fujimoto. "Listen, my darling, why don't we let Ponyo become human for good? We must test the boy. If Sosuke's love is true, Ponyo will be permanently transformed, and the balance of nature will be restored."

"But if his love isn't real, then Ponyo will turn into sea foam." Fujimoto reminded her.

"True," Granmamare admitted. "That is where we all originated, my darling."

"That seems kinda sudden," Tyraniter replied. "It's like Dawn's Buneary's crush on Pikachu."

"Only this is serious." Ninetails said.

"The boy is so young," Fujimoto said as Sosuke was only five. "So innocent... What does--?"

"Shh..." Granmamare shushed before waving her hand and turning out the lights at Sosuke's house. "Let them sleep... They'll need their rest," she then looked to the Pokemon. "I suggest you do the same."

"Okay." The Pokemon said.

"Good night." Granmamare smiled.

"Good night." The Pokemon smiled back before going inside the house.

"I won't let you be king, Ludo!" Akito glared in his sleep, still dreaming about somehow saving Mewni.

"Wow, he must be having some dream." Tyranitar said.

Everyone had to wonder what it was. The Pokemon soon fell asleep with their trainers after meeting Ponyo's parents.


	7. Chapter 7

Eventually, the next day came and everyone woke up as it was a beautiful and clear sunshine day.

"Mm... I think I need a quick jog this morning..." Akito yawned and stretched, waking up before everyone else, opening the door and walked out only to splash into some water. "What the what?!" He soon saw that the ocean had rose up over night.

"Sosuke!" Ponyo called out to the sleeping boy as she knelt on the arm of the couch. "SOSUKE!!!"

The teenagers soon woke up and Estelle smiled brightly to Ponyo's smile. Sosuke soon woke up and accidentally hit his head against Ponyo's head which made them both grunt.

"Ooh, you two okay?" Estelle winced once she saw bumps on their heads.

"Good morning, guys~" Ponyo beamed as she held her head.

"Well, at least she's happy." Estelle smiled.

Sosuke rubbed his head, but it didn't hurt that much, luckily for him.

"Hm..." Estelle looked around. "Akito must've went for a jog... He's been doing that a lot ever since Uncle Atlas came over that one time and jogged with Tripod in the morning."

"Uh, guys?" Lee spoke up once he saw what was outside.

Everyone came to join him and soon saw what he saw.

"Eau?!" Felicity asked about the amount of water and that it was even there.

Akito soon came out, showing he had been swimming in the water to still get some exercise, then smiled sheepishly. "Oh, hey, guys!"

"Akito, were you swimming instead of jogging?" Estelle asked.

"Well, I was gonna jog, and then I found this water..." Akito explained. "It's actually pretty incredible, you guys!"

Ponyo squealed happily from the water before sticking her head in. Sosuke soon did the same with his head. When they looked, they saw many sea creatures almost like it was an ocean floor. They soon brought their heads back out.

"How come your mom's not here?" Ponyo pouted to Sosuke.

Lee looked worried for his aunt.

"The water's so high..." Sosouke said. "She must be stuck... Too bad we don't have a boat."

Ponyo looked over and then pointed to Sosuke's toy sailboat with a smile. "There's a boat right there!"

"Uh, Ponyo; I'm afraid that's too small for us." Estelle said.

"No, it's not!" Ponyo smiled before going to the table where the sailboat was. She took a deep breath and seemed to inflate as the sailboat seemed to shake and when she was done, it somehow grew into a much larger size.

"Whoa." The teenagers yelped.

Sosuke was shocked and amazed as Ponyo helped out with her amazing abilities. "Thank you!" he told her before going to his now bigger sailboat. "Wow, you even made the candle bigger!"

"We can all fit!" Ponyo beamed.

"Let's get going." Lee said.

"Come on, Akito, enough seahorsing around." Vincent told his younger brother.

"Was that a pun?" Akito smirked as he played in the water.

"Akito?!" Vincent called.

"Ugh... Fine..." Akito groaned before coming over to join them on the sailboat.

Sosuke soon got his sailor hat. Everyone soon got into the sailboat and went out into the water to look for Lisa.

"Okay, how can we make this boat go though?" Melody wondered.

"The water has to suck in through the pipe and heat up the candle." Lee said, based on what he remembered from what his uncle taught him and Sosuke.

"Okay." Estelle said.

Sosuke soon went to do that while Ponyo watched and hoped that he could do it. Of course, he could.

"Ponyo, why don't you help him?" Felicity suggested.

"Okay!" Ponyo beamed and then went to the other hole to help Sosuke, and where, with the two of them working together, it worked.

"That's it, you guys, blow like The Big Bad Wolf." Lee coached.

"Now we just need food." Vincent said.

"Hmm..." Estelle hummed before she then checked the fridge. "I see lots of bread and meat... I guess we could have sandwiches."

"Let's start making them." Akito said.

They soon made sandwiches of many kinds, also packing some cold drinks into a picnic basket. After packing up, they went back into the sailboat to travel into the sea just like in the novel, 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, only not going underwater with Captain Nemo.

"Here we go." Vincent said.

"To Atlantis!" Akito proclaimed.

"Atlantis?" Lee asked.

"Eh, I tried..." Akito shrugged.

"Anyway, let's go." Estelle said.

Sosuke took out a match.

"Uh, let me get that for you, kiddo." Lee suggested since Sosuke was only five.

"Okay." Sosuke said.

Lee stuck out his tongue and used the match and lit it off the box.

"What's that?" Ponyo asked before gasping from the flame.

"This is fire, Ponyo, now, don't touch it." Lee said before he put the match against the candle and shook the match to let it burn out once the candle was lit.

Once the candle was lit, it was ready. 

"It's burning." Sosuke said.

"Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Ponyo piped up. "Is it working?"

Nothing happened at first, but eventually, the flame burnt greatly and the motor ran which made the boat sail.

"Wahoo!" Estelle cheered.

"It's working!" Ponyo smiled. "Guys, we're shipshape, right?"

"Yep!" Sosuke smiled back.

"This is a good boat!" Ponyo beamed.

"Yes, it is." Lee said.

Ponyo was very happy and excited as they traveled on the water like sea explorers, and where most of them swam beside the boat.

"Hey, guys look at me!" Ponyo smiled as she sat on top of the boat and poked her head out. "Hey, this is even more fun! Heheh, that thing makes my nose hot!"

"That's why it's called fire." Akito said.

"Ponyo, you be the boat's look-out," Sosuke decided. "And I'll do the steering, okay?"

"Mm-hmm, I'm the look-out!" Ponyo beamed.

"You know what that means, right?" Lee asked.

"I look out into the water?" Ponyo smiled.

"Not exactly." Akito said.

"Oh..." Ponyo said. "Um... I look out on the boat?"

"One of us better explain to her what a look-out does." Vincent said.

"Ponyo, you basically watch out for any danger that might be coming our way." Melody told the goldfish girl like a big sister.

"Ohh... Okay!" Ponyo smiled. "I can do that!"

The Fudo siblings smiled at Melody, proudly.

"I guess I'll make a fine big sister..." Melody smiled back. 

"Those kids who laughed at your birthday party with their snobby Pokemon, Mankey, Glameow, and Snivy know about it?" Akito asked, remembering those three kids and their Pokemon at Melody's twelfth birthday party who laughed at her for talking to Sebastian when he ended up in the cake when being chased by Chef Louis.

"I'm sure Mom and Dad told their parents, but we'll find out at home," Melody replied before narrowing her eyes and shaking her fist. "I swear though, if those guys make fun of my little brother, they're gonna have to answer to me!"

"You are going to be a great big sister." Vincent smiled.

"Wow, thanks..." Melody smiled back. "I guess Ponyo and you guys have helped me out for that."

"You'll be perfectly lovely, Melody," Eloise beamed. "You're so charming and delightful."

"Thanks, you guys." Melody smiled.

They then sailed further as the town looked more like an underwater city than what it looked like the night before.

"Whoa." Estelle said.

"Still reminds me of Atlantica..." Akito commented. 

"I didn't see a whole lot while I was down there my first time, but it looks like in the locket that Grandpa Triton gave me for my first birthday." Melody agreed as she looked down to the shell necklace she wore all the time now, like Robyn with her locket whenever she was with Tom and Jerry. 

"There's the road." Ponyo pointed out under the water.

"That's the road my mom took last night." Sosuke frowned a little.

"I'm sure she's fine." Vincent said.

"I don't see her anywhere." Ponyo pouted.

"We'll see her..." Sosuke said, trying to be calm and not worried. "She promised me she would be back."

"That's right." Lee said.

"Weird... I don't think I've seen creatures like those..." Felicity looked down.

Sosuke looked where she looked. "Those are ancient fish," he then said to her. "They lived during the Devonian age."

"Wow, very good, Sosuke." Estelle smiled.

"That's amazing." Lee said.

"I know that one," Ponyo looked down with a smile. "It's Bothriocephalus!"

The fish seemed to look up at them while swimming underneath the sailboat.

"Is that one a meat eater?" Felicity asked.

"Mm-hmm..." Ponyo nodded as she looked to the other different kinds of fish. "And that one is..."

"Dipnorhynchus." Sosuke said.

"Dipnorhynchus!" Ponyo repeated.

"Whoa." Vincent said.

"Hey, there's a big, big, big one right there!" Eloise pointed out.

"That's Devonynchus!" Ponyo beamed.

"Whoa." Melody said.

"Ahoy!" A man's voice called out.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Akito asked.

"I heard it." Estelle said.

"Ahoy!" Another voice called out.

They soon looked as the trees passed by and there appeared to be two people in a boat far across from them.

"Whoa, there's a boat!" Sosuke told the others. 

"Ahoy!" The two people called out.

"I'm gonna say that!" Ponyo smiled as she stood up on top of the sailboat and waved her arms. "AHOOOOY!"

Lee soon turned the boat to where the people were. Melody grabbed a hold of Ponyo to keep the sailboat from tipping over. Sosuke then carefully kicked the candle in place which made the boat go faster.

"Wow!" Ponyo giggled from the speed.

They soon arrived at the two people who had a baby with them.

"Okay, we should stop now." Vincent suggested.

Ponyo took a deep breath and blew all over the fire, making a huge smoke cloud come out of the boat.

"That's... Good, Ponyo..." Vincent said sheepishly.

"Yeah." Akito added.

"Aw, look at the baby~" Estelle cooed.

"That is quite a boat you got there." The man smiled down to them.

"I've seen you before," The woman smiled to Sosuke and Lee. "You're Lisa's little boy and her nephew from Southdale, aren't you?"

"That's us." Lee smiled.

"He's not a little boy, he's Sosuke, and that's Lee!" Ponyo pouted.

"She's Ponyo." Sosuke smiled.

"She used to be a fish." Melody told the woman.

"Mm-hmm~" Ponyo nodded to that.

"Is that right?" The woman giggled as she held her baby. "I like your name, Ponyo, it's cute."

"By the way, have you guys seen my mom?" Sosuke asked.

"Your mother?" The man replied. "Why isn't your mother with you?"

"She had to rush over to the senior center last night." Lee said.

"Wow, way up there?" The man asked. 

"My baby likes you." The woman smiled to Ponyo.

The baby stared at Ponyo and she stared right back at him. 

Felicity was a bit confused by how the baby wasn't doing much. "I think this is how Simon was when he was first born..." she then said to the others about her own little brother who was often stoic and quiet like their mother.

The baby soon seemed to be fussing.

"Oh, sweetheart..." The mother frowned and tried to comfort him.

"Is he hungry?" Akito asked.

"He might very well be," The woman agreed until Ponyo brought out a cup to her. "Oh... Is that for us?"

Ponyo let her have it and then took out the thermos and unscrewed the lid to put the drink inside of the cup as the baby suckled on the cup handle.

"Aw!" Estelle smiled.

"Oh, thank you... It smells good..." The mother smiled to Ponyo before sipping the top around the rim of the cup while her baby fussed. "Wow! That's good soup, thank you."

"My mom made it from scratch." Sosuke smiled back to her.

"The soup's for him!" Ponyo firmly pouted to the woman, pointing to her baby.

"He isn't old enough to have soup." Vincent said.

"I'm sorry, but your friend is right," The mother agreed with Vincent. "He can only drink milk at this age, but I can eat the soup instead and it would help me produce milk for him."

"Yeah, my mom made milk for me too." Sosuke smiled while Ponyo looked confused.

Lee soon whispered to Ponyo of how mothers produced milk for their babies.

"Oh..." Ponyo then said, she looked curious and bewildered from that since she was a fish and not a mammal.

"Ponyo, what do you say?" The mother smiled. "Is it all right if I eat the soup?"

"That's fine." Ponyo nodded, allowing her to.

"Thank you, sweetheart." The mother smiled while her baby fussed since he was hungry.

Estelle soon felt the baby's forehead and soon frowned.

"Is he okay?" Akito asked his twin sister.

"He has a fever." Estelle said.

There soon came many other boats with people and flags who were rowing over.

"It's people from town!" Sosuke smiled. "It's like a parade!"

"Ahoy!" A man called out with a megaphone. "Are any of you in need of assistance at this time?!"

"This happy couple and their baby need help!" Felicity called out.

"Baby needs help?" The man asked.

"He's burning up with a fever!" Estelle replied.

"Oh, dear, I didn't know." The mother frowned.

"We are taking everyone to the Mountain Peak Hotel!" The man told the others. "For your safety, we repress that you follow us!"

"You better do as he says." Lee told the family.

"It looks like the whole town is here." Sosuke said.

"I don't see your mom; I hope she's okay." The mother said to him as her husband got ready to follow after the other boats to the hotel.

"I'm sure Aunt Lisa is fine." Lee said.

"Ponyo, time for us to cast off." Sosuke then said.

"Here, have some milk!" Ponyo smiled as she held out sandwiches for the baby.

"Ponyo, that's not milk." Estelle said with a small giggle, but face-palmed.

"It isn't?" Ponyo asked.

"We'll take it anyway." The mother accepted.

"Wasn't there ham on those sandwiches?" Felicity asked until she realized what she said. "Never mind."

"Well, we better get going." Lee said.

"Brought you the biggest candle I have." The father smiled to Sosuke.

"Thanks!" Sosuke smiled back. "Ponyo will make it bigger. See you at the hotel!"

The baby soon cried louder and struggled more due to his sickness. Estelle frowned as she knew the baby wouldn't stop crying for a while.

"It'll be okay, Estelle..." Eloise soothed. "My doll Saylor never cries and she's a baby doll."

"She's very old." Estelle reminded.

"Oh... Well, that may have something to do with it..." Eloise then said about her doll Saylor's condition.

Ponyo had an idea of what to do. She soon became her fish-human form and leaped from the sailboat and came to the family's boat and she held the crying baby. Ponyo had a huge smile on her face as she took the baby's face and squeezed it a little before nuzzling her forehead against his.

"Ponyo!" Sosuke called out.

Ponyo then came back to Sosuke and the others once she finished. The baby boy soon cooed and giggled as he looked much, much happier.

"That was very kind of you, Ponyo." Melody smiled.

"Thanks, Melody!" Ponyo beamed.

The group soon went faster. Some people called out to Sosuke and Lee and they told them what was going on with Lisa.

"Sosuke, can I ride with you?!" Kumiko called out.

"I can't, I'm busy, I have a job to do now!" Sosuke told her.

"It's true!" Lee added.

"Try the park!" A man suggested. "The seniors should be there by now! Good luck, kids!"

The group soon headed to the park. 

"WE'LL SEND A BOAT FOR THE SENIORS AS SOON AS WE DROP THIS GROUP OFF!" The Captain told them. "GOOD LUCK, CAPTAIN!"

Sosuke and the adult man soon saluted each other.

They soon ended up in the park area and looked all over and around for Lisa.

"Oh, where could she be?" Estelle frowned.

Ponyo was soon shown getting very, very sleepy.

"Ponyo, our candle is just about out." Sosuke told her.

"I think she's getting tired." Melody said.

"Oh..." Sosuke then said. 

"It's all right, Sosuke, we can use the other candle the fisherman got for us." Lee smiled to his little cousin.

"Bye-Bye..." Ponyo sleepily waved to the last of the candle as it faded out.

Melody could tell Ponyo was going into fall asleep soon. Sosuke and Lee soon got the candle ready together. Melody decided to let Ponyo come down so she could get some rest.

"Man, this candle's a little too small." Lee frowned.

Estelle soon uses her magic to make the candle big enough for the boat.

"How do you guys do that?!" Sosuke asked.

"We told you," Estelle smiled. "We're magic. Our whole family is magic!"

"Oh, yeah." Lee smiled back.

They soon continued down the path as they looked all around for Lisa.

"Maybe Lisa was taken by Martians!" Felicity gasped.

Everyone looked at her.

"I read this book once," Felicity panicked. "Mars Needs Moms!"

"No way." Akito said.

Felicity looked over and soon calmed down once Melody splashed water on her face to relax her. The sailboat seemed to be shrinking though.

"No!" Eloise cried out. "No, no, no, you can't do this right now!"

Akito began to try to keep the sailboat from shrinking with his magic.

Eventually, the sailboat crashed against the road, flinging them all out of the sailboat.

"Land, ho!" Felicity coughed.

"No kidding." Melody groaned.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ponyo? Ponyo! Wake up!" Sosuke tried to wake up the sleeping girl.

"Man, she's like Princess Aurora after that spinning needle thing." Estelle frowned in concern.

"She must be exhausted." Melody said as she picked up Ponyo.

Ponyo's eyes fluttered open and she looked up to the half-mermaid girl with a small smile. "Melody..."

"Oh, you must be so sleepy..." Melody frowned as she held Ponyo in her arms. "Why don't you get some rest?"

Ponyo soon nuzzled up against Melody. Melody cooed and smiled while hugging as she held Ponyo in her arms. The Fudo cousins smiled about how well that Melody was treating Ponyo. 

Sosuke soon looked far and gasped at what he saw. "My mom's car!"

"Let's see if she's inside." Lee said.

They soon rushed over to Lisa's car to look for the woman.

"Hey, Mom! Mom!" Sosuke called out and then opened the car door as it was full of stuff. "Mommy?!"

"Aunt Lisa, where are you?!" Lee added as he looked with Sosuke, but she didn't seem to be in there.

"She must be with the seniors." Estelle said.

"MOMMY!" Sosuke cried out, having tears in his eyes now though. "MOM!"

"Oh, it's okay, Sosuke..." Lee tried to soothe his little cousin. "I'm sure she's fine."

Sosuke shook a little and soon hugged his big cousin while crying into his shirt. Lee soon comforted his cousin.

"Poor thing..." Estelle frowned to Sosuke's sadness.

"Come on, Sosuke, let's go find Aunt Lisa, okay?" Lee comforted.

"Mm-hmm..." Sosuke sniffled.

They began to make their way to the senior center.

"Is Ponyo okay?" Sosuke asked Melody.

"Fine, just really sleepy now it seems." Melody said as she continued to carry the former goldfish.

"She must have used a little too much magic." Estelle said.

They soon came to a tunnel which looked quite dark and isolated.

"I think I've been here before." Sosuke said as he looked into the tunnel.

"We better stay close." Lee said.

Ponyo seemed to mumble something.

"What did she say?" Felicity asked.

"She doesn't like this place." Melody replied.

"Well, if we hurry, we won't be in the tunnel for long." Felicity said.

They soon went through the dark tunnel. Melody held Ponyo close against her for more comfort and support, and as they went further into the tunnel, Ponyo began to shrink back to her fish form.

"Guys, don't freak out, but I'm losing Ponyo." Melody told the others.

The others soon looked and saw Ponyo reverting back to her fish form. 

"Ponyo!" Sosuke panicked.

Ponyo was still asleep, but was half-fish and half-human right now.

"I think she needs water." Melody suggested.

The group began to rush through the tunnel. 

Melody came out into the water and lay Ponyo down into it so she could get some fresh water, and sighed in relief for the fish girl. 

"Is she even awake?" Sosuke asked, in worry.

Ponyo soon became her full goldfish form and wasn't a human anymore.

"Ponyo, please don't die!" Sosuke cried out.

Ponyo was soon seen breathing while asleep.

"She's still breathing, Sosuke." Lee told his little cousin.

"Shh... Be careful not to wake her..." A man's voice said right behind them, revealing to be Fujimoto. "It's good to meet you all. We've all been waiting for her. The old ladies, one of your mothers..."

"You mean Aunt Lisa?" Lee asked.

"My mother?" Sosuke added.

"Won't you come with me and join them, kids?" Fujimoto smiled. "Ponyo too. Come with me."

"Can we trust you?" Melody asked.

"But of course you can," Fujimoto smiled. "Why wouldn't you? I promise I'm not going to take Ponyo away from you. We have to come--"

"SOSUKE!" A voice yelled out and it was the grumpier old lady from the senior center. "SOSUKE, DON'T LISTEN TO THAT WACKO!" 

"It's Toki." Lee recognized.

"What do you mean, Toki?!" Estelle called out.

"He tricked all the others into going with him, but he couldn't fool me!" Toki snapped. "Do you hear me?! Nobody fools me!"

"There is so little time, my choice has to be made!" Fujimoto told the others. "If the moon comes any closer, can't you see it? The world is out of balance! We'll all be under water!"

"Oh, my...." Melody gulped as she soon looked up at the moon which was closer than it should be.

"That's the best excuse you could come up with?!" Toki glared at Fujimoto. "A falling moon?! Sosuke! Lee!"

"AUGH! HUMANS!" Fujimoto snarled before turning to the young boy. "Sosuke, you have to listen to trust me. You're the only one who can save the planet! Do it now! Do it!"

"Leave my cousin alone." Lee warned.

Ponyo soon woke up and wasn't happy.

"Ponyo!" Sosuke gasped.

Ponyo glared to Fujimoto and shot water at him from her mouth. Sosuke then ran away with Ponyo as he carried her pail. 

"Respect your father!" Fujimoto scolded Ponyo.

The teenagers began to follow after Sosuke. They had to keep their balance as they ran down the rail. Sosuke held onto the pail tightly as Ponyo floated in the water.

"Sosuke! Lee! Come on!" Toki called out.

"Bring her to me!" Fujimoto demanded as he sent bubbles after them.

"We're going as fast as we can!" Estelle told Toki.

"Bubbles?" Akito looked back with a laugh. "We're supposed to be scared of bubbles?!"

The bubbles bounced around and grew eyes and turned into blob monsters which came after them faster.

"Oookay, I think I get it now." Akito said nervously.

"Quick, we have to hurry!" Melody yelped.

Toki soon ran towards Sosuke and the teenagers and he seemed to leap off the railing with Ponyo's pail. Akito and the others soon joined. Ponyo seemed to slide out with the water and they all splashed onto Toki's face and Sosuke ended up in the old woman's arms. The bubble creatures soon got them.

"Those things remind me of the blobs from Howl's Moving Castle..." Lee commented.

SPLASH!

They were soon underwater. Lee's eyes widened and he looked all around as they were taken underwater by the bubble creatures. Fujimoto was joining them with an air bubble helmet and Ponyo's sisters were soon swimming all around him and were trying to tell him something. 

"Now what?" Fujimoto asked as he looked all around at them as they swam by him. 

Ponyo's sisters tried to speak to him as they swam past him. Fujimoto then nodded to them and made his bubble creatures let go of Sosuke, Toki, and the teenagers in the wide open water. He was surprised to see the teenagers were merpeople. Ponyo's sisters helped out Sosuke and Toki while looking up and down at the teenagers, seeing their tail fins.

"Surprise." The teenagers said.

"H-How is this possible?!" Fujimoto's eyes widened. "No way!"

"Way." Akito and Estelle smirked in unison before smiling to each other.

Sosuke and Toki were soon given their own bubbles from Ponyo's sisters.

"Go, in there." Fujimoto told them, pointing to the jellyfish-like dome down below under the sea.

"Yes, sir." The teenagers said.

They soon went into the dome and saw Lisa with the seniors.

"Aunt Lisa!" Lee called out.

They soon ended up next to her as she caught Sosuke. The seniors reached up and touched Ponyo's sisters as they swam through the air and brought Toki down to them.

"Mama!" Sosuke gasped as he was in his mother's arms.

"Sosuke." Lisa smiled as she carried him.

The teenagers smiled now that Sosuke and Lisa were finally reunited after the trouble they had just to get this far, and where soon enough, they would meet Ponyo's mother. 

"Whoa, check out the old ladies." Eloise said.

The seniors seemed to be as energetic as children and they ran around happily.

"Whoa." Melody said.

"Who knew seniors could be so energetic?" Lee commented as he was beside Estelle.

Toki tried to swim, but she found herself breathing underwater like she was on land somehow. Lisa soon set Sosuke down on the ground and a certain woman came towards the group.

"Whoa." The group said.

"So, this is Sosuke." The woman said to the five-year-old boy.

"How do you do?" Sosuke greeted with a bow. "Are you Ponyo's mother?"

"Yes," Granmamare smiled to him. "You brought my daughter safely here."

"Along with some help." Estelle said, bashfully.

Toki stuttered out of surprise, but the others shushed her.

"Sosuke, others, Ponyo opened a magic well, because she wants very much to be human," Granmamare smiled to the group. "To become a real girl. She needs you Sosuke to accept and love her for who she truly is. You know that Ponyo is a fish, don't you?" she then asked the young boy.

"Mm-hmm." Sosuke nodded.

"And you know her as a human." Granmamare continued.

"Yeah, but how did she become human magically?" Melody asked her.

"Sosuke's drop of blood did that." Granmamare informed.

"Oh, that's it!" Sosuke remembered with a smile. "I cut my thumb, then Ponyo licked it and made it better. So that's how she turned into a human."

"Could you love her if she moved between two worlds?" Granmamare asked.

"Mm-hmm," Sosuke nodded. "I love all the Ponyos. It's a big responsibility, but I really love her."

Lee could tell that Sosuke was honest. Ponyo soon slid out of the pail and swam all around Sosuke happily. Sosuke laughed as that tickled. Ponyo smiled as she then swam by Lisa which made her smile and giggle herself. Ponyo then came to the teenagers. Her swimming around them was proved to make them ticklish. The seniors cooed and giggled to Ponyo as she happily swam about.

"Ponyo, come here, please." Granmamare told her daughter.

Ponyo hid behind Sosuke before swimming up to her mother.

"Ponyo, Sosuke has promised to accept you as you are," Granmamare smiled to her daughter. "To become human, you must choose to abandon magic. Can you do that?"

Ponyo smiled and nodded.

"Looks like she can." Melody said.

Granmamare squeezed Ponyo in her hand and put her daughter into a bubble and returned to Lisa, Sosuke, and the others. "Kiss the bubble, child, when you return to land," she then smiled to the human boy. "And Ponyo will become a girl, growing up just like you."

Lee knew that this would restore the balance. Granmamare slid Ponyo into the pail then.

"I accept, Ponyo," Sosuke smiled before bowing. "Thank you very much, Ponyo's mother."

Granmamare smiled to this and soon glowed. "Everyone, the balance of nature is restored, life begins again!" she then announced happily which made the seniors cheer, except for maybe Toki.

They soon came over to Sosuke. They then gave a big group hug all around, even including Lisa an the teenagers.

"Oh, Sosuke." Toki even smiled with tears in her eyes.

Ponyo's sisters soon began to wish her luck. Ponyo smiled to all of them as a glow came out of the pail in Sosuke's hands.

Granmamare smiled to all of her daughters as she began to use her magic to help Ponyo and the human world. "Good luck, Lisa..." she then spoke to Lisa. 

"Thank you!" Lisa smiled back as she took Granmamare's hand. "I'll take care of her!"

Everyone was soon back in the human world.

"THERE YOU ARE!" A man yelled out. "WE WERE WORRIED!"

The seniors began to walk on their own.

"Wait, let me get your wheelchairs." The man told them.

"Don't bother, Shimuzan, we don't have to anymore." Toki smirked.

"I can walk again." Yoshi smiled happily.

Lee was happy for the seniors.

"This is yours, I believe." Fujimoto told Sosuke, handing over his sailboat.

"Thank you!" Sosuke smiled, accepting the sailboat.

"Try to remember me kindly, if you will... May I?" Fujimoto replied before holding his hand out.

The teenagers now saw him as a good man. Sosuke then took Fujimoto's hand and shook it.

"Take care of Ponyo." Fujimoto told the five-year-old boy.

"I'm sure he will." Lee defended his cousin.

Everyone soon saw boats coming.

Lisa turned around and had a small smile once she saw someone. "It's your father!" she then told her son.

"Uncle Koichi?" Lee smiled.

Estelle smiled as Lee's uncle was fine.

"Lisa? LISA! SOSUKE!" Koichi called out and waved his hat to them.

They all then waved back to him from land.

"Look, Ponyo, there's my dad's ship!" Sosuke smiled as he held the bubble. 

Ponyo soon jumped into the air.

"Ponyo!" Melody gasped.

Ponyo then jumped back down onto Sosuke's face with their lips touching. The bubble then popped and Ponyo was now a human girl.

"Guess Ponyo couldn't wait." Estelle said.

"This has to be the craziest adventure we've ever had..." Felicity commented.

"You said it." Melody said.

Koichi soon hugged Lisa good and tight, giving her a kiss, then ruffled up Sosuke's hair. Lee smiled as his aunt, uncle, and cousin reunited.

"This was magical." Melody smiled.

"I think you've learned how to be a good big sister too," Eloise smiled back. "You were so good with Ponyo during this adventure."

"Thanks, Eloise," Melody smiled. "That means a lot for me to hear."

"So, then shall we get back to the castle?" Akito asked.

"I guess we should." Melody agreed.

Estelle came to Lee and gave him a big hug with a smile. "I love you so much~" 

"I love you more~" Lee smiled back.

"I'll see you back at home." Estelle smiled.

"Have a safe trip back." Lee smiled back.

The two shared a quick kiss and soon parted from each other, going back to Melody's home as Ponyo was going to live with Sosuke and his parents from now on.

The group soon arrived back at Melody's place. Nothing seemed to change very much. Eric sat with Ariel, discussing names for their new baby while the other adults looked and felt happy for them about having another child, and after this adventure, Melody now looked ready to be a big sister.

"Hey, kids." Mo smiled.

"Hi, Mom," Estelle smiled back. "We did some talking and Melody thinks she's ready to be a big sister when the baby comes."

"That's wonderful." Mo smiled, happy to hear that.

"We were just thinking about boy names." Ariel smiled herself.

"How about Caspian?" Cherry smirked, both jokingly and serious. "You know, like The Caspian Sea or Prince Caspian from Narnia?"

"I like it." Melody said.

"Oh... Okay... Whatever..." Cherry shrugged.

"Caspian..." Ariel and Eric smiled as that sounded like a good name for their future son.

"I bet he'll be like Dad." Melody smiled back to her parents.

"I'm sure he will," Ariel smiled back. "Some say you're a lot like me."

"I see that every day I look at you two." Eric added.

Melody smiled before hugging her parents. Vaporeon soon included himself in the hug.

"Aww..." Melody smiled to her Pokemon and let him join in.

Everyone looked happy for the future of Ariel and Eric's family.

The End


End file.
